When things go wrong
by KKandPercy
Summary: Finn, Maybeck, Philby, Willa, and Charlene go to CALIFORNIA! Unfortunatly..things take a dark turn during the "Dance" disney hosts in Disneyland. On top of that.. Why is everything targeting Finn? Is he really a death target?
1. Finn hates snakes

HEY! So i wasn't really planning to put this on Fanfiction..but my friend really wanted another story! :) I'm glad she wanted me to post this. BTW just a heads up.. most chapters may be short.

I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS...ETC.

-ch1-

Finn Whitman was walking to Adventureland with Philby and Maybeck. By day Adventureland was an awesome place and one of the most favorite lands(of course.. weren't they all?). But this wasnt the Adventure they knew all too well. This was in California and Finn wasn't too excited. He hated snakes and this place had the Indiana jones ride. Filled with snakes, bugs, MORE snakes, fire, SNAKES, skeletons, and snakes. It's not like he hadn't dealt with snakes before. In EpCot he battled two giant snakes, one being Maleficent. Still he hated snakes.

" So.. Someone seems to like Amanda." , said Maybeck ,clearly talking to Finn.

" Of course I like her. She's my friend." , said Finn.

" Sure. Friend."

" Ugh.. do we REALLY have to start this conversation?"

" In other words.. You don't want to say the TRUTH. Your like Philby except he likes Willa."

" I DON'T LIKE WILLA!", said Philby.

" What? I just told you the truth.", said Finn.

" Sadly, Maydork over here is right. You like her, which is why you should ask her to the DHI dance thing here on Friday." , said Philby. Disney decided it would be a "good idea" to have a dance in the Magic Kingdom. The only person excited about that was Charlene, which was no surprised. They were also aloud to bring guests to the party.

" Philby is annoyingly right. You should ask her. Same for you ,Philby , except ask Willa.", said Maybeck.

" Annoyingly? YOUR ANNOYING! And bug Finn not me!", said Philby. Your both annoying, thought Finn. Then he said," So, Maybeck who would YOU be asking to the dance?"

Maybeck said," uuummm...well.."

" He cant decide between Jess and Charlene. I bet he's doesnt want to ask Jess because of last time."

" What last time?"

" ' Hey, Maybeck , wanna meet somewhere while your a DHI so I can capture you?' " , Philby said doing a bad imitation of Jess. Finn was just laughing.

" SHUT. UP. PHILBY."

The three got to Indiana Jones.

" Explain to me WHY we're here again?", Maybeck said, complaining.

" Hey, I don't want to be here either but we have to find the pen and you know it." , said Finn.

" You just HAD to lose it."

The DHI's along with Jess and Amanda were able to stay in the Dream Suite for two weeks, since the Imagineers were putting there DHI's in Disneyland, CA, Wayne was able to bring along Amanda and Jess because as usual they would need them like they did right now.

The first night they were here all of them crossed over. But of course, Disney Villains love to mess things up and they were able to make Finn cross over not IN the park but OUTSIDE the park, right in front of the gate. On top of that he had the pen with him. He was planning to hide it that night. Then another strange thing happened. He tried to all-clear his way in the gate, but everytime he tried he felt some kind of shock go throughout his body, like he just ran into an electrical fence, and he would be thrown back away from the gate. It didn't make sense. He should've been able to go through the gate with no problem. There was an unusual darkness, and before he knew it he work up in the Dream Suite with no pen.

Also that night Jess had a dream of seeing the pen in Indiana Jones. She didn't know what it meant until that morning when Finn told them he lost the pen.

Now they were looking for the pen in a place Finn had a bad feeling about. I hate snakes, he thought, I REALLY hate snakes.

" It wasn't my fault , Maybeck.", said Finn," Lets just get this over with."

" Oh yeah I forgot about your snake phobia.", said Philby.

" IT'S NOT A PHOBIA."

" Whatever, lets just go."

The three walked past the ropes to the entrance.

Meanwhile the Four girls were heading to Tomorrowland. They really didn't need to do anything. They were just really bored.

" OK, Amanda, what's wrong?", asked Jess, she knew her sister all too well.

" Nothing's wrong."

" Pshh... Liar. Are you thinking about Finn again?"

" Awww... That's cute ,Amanda!" said Charlene.

" No I'm not. How could you ask that?" , asked Amanda**,** the truth was, she WAS thinking about him. She didn't know why but she had a feeling something bad was coming his way.

" Because, you haven't said a word since they left."

" So? I don't have to talk ALL the time."

" She has a point." , added Willa.

" Can we please talk about another topic?", pleaded Amanda,

" Fine.", said Jess,

" So did Finn ask you to the dance thing yet?", asked Charlene.

" Ugh,,, You people are obsessive.", Amanda said.

" I just wanted to know! But now im guessing he didn't ask.. boys are stupid."

" Anyone ask you?"

" Um... well... You know what? I think it would be a GREAT idea to talk about another topic NOT involving ME!"

" Maybeck asked you didn't he?"

" Yes.", she said blushing.

Willa started laughing. She told Charlene that this would happen weeks ago." WILLA!"

" Oh sorry.", she said still laughing." I told you..."

" Oh, be quiet."

Snake statues? ugh.. my worst nightmare is about to came true, thought Finn. Right when he walked in the "temple" he knew this was a very bad idea. Walking in there was a freaky statue showing carvings of people dying. That worried Finn; he did not want to burn to death like in the picture. Walking throught the ride's line, it looks like a old mayan temple, with lights that blink off and on. In other words, this place looks like it could crumble to the ground at any moment, which meant Disney did a good job. They walked to a part of the line where theres "traps". Knowing how it is in WDW, they werent going to take any excpet for Maybeck.

" Wait, don't move." , Finn said. On the ground were diamond shaped stone, In the movie if someone were to step on the stone spears would shoot out of the wall.

" Give it a rest. Whats going to happen? Am i going to get hit with a arrow or something?", said Maybeck purposly stepping on the diamond.

" Maybeck!", Finn said but then realized nothing happened. " This could still backfire on us!"

" Yeah right, Whitman. It's all in your head." Then again he stepped on the diamond shapes stone. only this time an arrow came from the wall.

" OW!", yelled Finn. He got hit by it.

" Death...Target..."

" Shut up, Maydork." , he said while looking at his arm. He knew this was a bad idea coming here, but someone had to do it.

They went further through the ride. Everything seemed fine. They finally got to the begining of the ride.

" This place is stupid. Apparently if you look into the eye of Mara then you die. I don't believe that for a second.", said Maybeck.

Philby and Finn looked at him like he was crazy. This place was a death trap,

Philby said to Finn,"Was it really nessisary to bring him?"

Finn said back," Right now I'm thinking..no."

" I can HEAR you."


	2. Maybeck is blamed

-ch2-

" They were suppost to be back over an hour ago. Where are they?" , Amanda said. Truth was she was worried for them. Even more worried for Finn.

" Maybe there on their way.", said Willa. The last thing they needed was those three missing.

As if on cue the three boys walked over. " What happened to you guys?", asked Charlene. Then they noticed Finn looking beat up." and what happen to you!"

Finn glared at Maybeck.

" What? I didn't do anything! Really!"

Amanda said to Finn," OK what happened?"

" Well, since Maybeck doesn't know how to read signs-"

" I know how to read! I chose to IGNORE IT!"

" Anyway, he ignored the : DO NOT TOUCH sign and made the place colaspe. Also triggering other traps."

Maybeck interupeted again," You were in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

" It's because of you that the traps got triggered!" The two continued to argue.

Philby cut in," As Finn was saying, a ton of traps happened at once, but somehow all the traps targeted Finn, which was funny since he's blaming Maybeck." He looked over at the two. They were still fighting.

" Your just a death target!", said Maybeck.

" No im not!", said Finn. He never like Maybeck calling him a death target, but now he was on the edge of believing him.

" WIll you two SHUT UP?", Philby yelled at them. Surprisingly the two stopped fighting.

Amanda noticeed something. Finn was scatched up and bruised by the traps triggered in Indiana Jones. She asked him," What happened to hand?"

Finn glared at Maybeck.

" I..um.. got bit by a snake." It was Maybeck's fault he got bitten.

They all looked at Maybeck.

" It wasnt my fault! Dont even give me that look."

" I would ask if we could go home but we're in the park anyway.", said Charlene.

" I have the fob. So, we can go back to the Dream Suite.", said Jess.

Just then Finn felt light headed. His vision blurred. He felt like he was going to pass out. He croaked," Press the button."

She press the button confused.


	3. No need to freak out

-ch3-

Everyone ,except Finn, woke up after Jess press the button. In the main room of the suite Amanda asked the others," Finn still asleep?"

" Yeah, it's weird." Philby looked at Maybeck as it was his fault." You know if something happens to Finn we're blaming you."

" Oh come on! It's not my fault for anything! It's MALEFI-" Charlene cut Maybeck off by slapping him. " Shut up about greeny! The last thing we need is for her to come knocking on our door."

" She's not going to come and knock on our door. You're paranoid."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Maybeck freaked out," Ok you were right! If we live will you still go to the dance with me? Not that I think your going to die. Why is she at the door!"

The person behind the door said," Maybeck, its Wayne. Calm down."

" Um.. well im going to go and pretend that didn't happen." He went to a different roo while Willa opened the door for Wayne.

" Where's Finn?" , was the first thing he said when he walked in the room.

" Asleep." Amnda said.

" Well, When he wakes up send him to the firehouse. I need to talk to him."

" You're living in there?"

" Oh, heavens no. That's for Emergencies only. Im staying in the hotel. I'm just going to be over there today."

Emergencies?, thought Amanda.

"Well, Imust be going. Don't forget to tell him!"

" Sure thing."

Maybeck came out. Philby said," So., decided to show your face again huh?"

"Shut up ,Philby."

Amanda decided to wake up Finn. While Philby, Willa, and Jess all went to got churros. Charlene and Maybeck were left in the room awkwardly.

" Yes.", said Charlene.

" Huh?" As usual Maybeck was lost.

" I would still go the dance with you." She winked and walked outside.


	4. Something to look forward to

-ch4-

Meanwhile, Amanda knocked on Finn's door. " Finn?" She opened the door to see Finn asleep. He looks so peaceful. I guess it's because he isn't worrying about anything, she thought. " Finn? Wake up."

Finn muttered while half sleeping,"Go..Away.."

Amanda rolled her eyes. Ugh... boys.,she thought.

" O my gosh! Snakes!" Just as she hoped Finn woke up, but instead of like a normal person and just screaming. He fell off the bed.

" OW!"

Amanda started laughing." Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

Finn got up." What?"

" Oh lighten up. Wayne wanted to talk to you. Plus I got to scare you."

"I wasn't scared"

"Then why is there a snake behind you?"  
" Nice try but i'm not that stupid."  
"Unfortunatly. Just hurry up."  
" Fine, but you're coming with me."  
" But-"  
" You scared me with snakes. You're coming with me."  
" HA! You were afraid!"  
" Get out." He pushed her out of the room.

Finn and Amanda were walking toward the firehouse. " So happened to you last night? You looked like you were about to pass out any minute."  
" I don't know. One minute Im fine the next I'm not."  
" Weird."  
" So any idea why Wayne wants to talk to me?"  
" Nope. He just said he wanted to talk to you."  
" Oh.,"  
Amanda smiled and asked," So why did you want me to come?"  
" Um..", said Finn. Why does she ask these things?, he wondered." Well.. I can't go alone."  
" So you're scared?"  
" No! Why would I be scared?"  
Amanda laughed. Boys, she thought, They can't say what the're REALLY thinking.  
" I'm not scared.", He said. It sounded like he was convincing himself.  
" I believe you." , she said continued," So."  
" So.." It wasn't a long walk to the Firehouse is just seemed soo long. Or maybe it was because they were walking so slow.  
" You "excited" for the dance thing?"  
" Well.. Do you want the truthful or the lying answer?"  
" Lying."  
" I' m SO excited." The two laughed.  
" I can tell."  
The entered MainStreet. It was very crowded.  
" So..um.. Wanna go to the dance thing with me? Like as my date?" , he asked. His heart was racing at a thousand beats it seemed. Before Amanda could say anything some little girl noticed Finn and ran up to him.  
" Can I have your autograph?"  
" Um.. sure." He signed the kid's Disney autograph book.  
" AWESOME! THANK YOU!" , The little girl ran to her parents just a few feet away.  
" Aww.. Aren't you good with kids." , said Amanda.  
" It's what I do. Save the Disney parks and sign autographs."  
'"Oh and yes I'd love to go with you."

Meanwhile Philby and Willa came inside the suite. Maybeck noticed Jess wasn't with them,  
"Where's Jess?"  
" She said she'll be back later.", said Willa. She found it odd that Jess would leave without saying why.  
" Oh, that's weird.", said Maybeck.  
"Not as weird as you.", said Willa. Maybeck just rolled his eyes. " Where's Charlie?" , she asked him.  
" Outside on the patio."  
" Thanks." Willa went outside to see Chalie.  
Maybeck was right. She was out there. " Guess what! Guess WHAT!", exclaimed Willa, Charlene never saw her this excited before. " What?"  
"Philby asked me to the dance! "  
" I thought you weren't excited for that you didn't WANT to go,"  
" Well, things change!"  
" I see.." They both laughed. They had something fun to look forward to on Friday.


	5. Another PROBLEM!

-ch5-

Finn and Amanda got to the firehouse and saw Wayne who greeted them. He looked worried for some said," We have a problem."  
" What kind of problem?", asked Finn. Thats the last thing he wanted another PROBLEM. He already lost the pen. What more can happen?  
" One that invovles you."  
" Me?"  
" Maleficent is VERY mad. AT You,"  
" Let me guess, because of everything that happened in EpCot."  
" Yes. You're not safe here. I hate to say this, but we're shutting your DHI down."  
" WHAT? You can't do that!"  
"Not permanently just until we get things figure out"  
Amanda spoke up," Are you sure you have to Shut it down?"  
" Unless Finn wants to risk getting stuck in the Syndrome, I understand last night you went into Indiana Jones."  
" Yeah, but everything seemed to- ," TARGET ME. He was going to say. "oh..man.. Ok. You're right." Finn hated saying that.  
" You understand, dont you? She probably has the Pen by now. She going to come at you with everything she has."  
" But I'm still in the park anyway. Sure, shutting down my DHI will get rid of the problem of getting into the syndrome, but theres no point in doing that if im still here."  
" You have two options."  
" What are they?"  
" One, you could just stay at the Disneyland hotel. Or in the Firehouse. " His voice came into a whisper." I'm only letting you stay in there just in case they Need you. You get that right? If your in the Hotel it could be too late. Plus in there is a place the Overtakers would never think to look . "  
" But it's still a risk ,RIGHT?"  
" Well, yes , but they'll need you."  
" You're insane."  
" You think that now. But just you wait and see i'll be right."  
" So am I gonna be...isolated from everyone?"  
" I never said no one can join you."  
" Well, I just can't Leave them."  
" Then it's decided. "

For the next few days Finn was stuck in the firehouse. Nothing weird happened. No Overtakers. It wouldn't have matter if he stayed in the hotel or not. He tried once to at least get to the dream suite. To do SOMETHING, but sercurity ( sent by the ever so caring Wayne) dragged him back ( literaly) to the firehouse. He felt like he was in a prison. The only time he could get out of the place was for the dance. He couldn't wait for it. Only because Amanda was his date.  
Ok so Maybeck was right, he thought one day. He did like Amanda. 


	6. So much for fun

WOW! Thanks for the REVIEWS! I wasn't expecting anyone to read it or anything! But THANK YOU SOO MUCH! It makes my day! I get some help with my two BFF'S! THANK YOU TWO SOO MUCH! HOPE you enjoy! :)

-ch6-

Friday at last! , Finn thought. He was walking towards the party to meet Amanda. Everything was set up in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle. It looked Amazing. So many lights that seemed to dance all around. He was trying to find Amanda but the crowd was big.  
There! 

" Anyone see Finn, Amanda, or Jess?", asked Charlene.  
" No.", said Willa.  
" Wo.. What's with the sky?", asked Philby.  
"Well. I wonder. It's Night Time!", said Maybeck. Philby wondered what Charlene sees in him.  
" I know that.", snapped Philby. The sky was getting darker. Like an unuasul black covering the stars.  
" Philby, it could be nothing. I wouldn't worry." , said Willa. A slow song started playing. Why worry? Willa could be right, thought Philby. The couples started slow dancing.

Finn spotted Amanda and walked over to her.  
" Finn!", she exclaimed and gave him a hug.  
" Nice to see you too.", he said while smiling. The two backed away from each other.  
" I know this is kind of random, but have you seen Jess arround?", asked Amanda.  
" No. You're the first person that I've seen here,", he saw a worried look on her face," Im sure she fine."  
" You're probably right."  
A slow song started playing. " Care to dance?", asked Finn holding out his hand.  
" Sure", she said smiling.  
While the tow of them were dancing they both leaned in for a kiss.  
That's when it happened.  
BAM!  
The two backed away from each other and saw a figure on the castle. Some person that look familer.

Maleficent!  
" Where are you, Finn Whitman?", a sinister voice called out so loud you could hear her throughout the whole park.  
" No answer?" She threw a fireball into the middle of the party. People were screaming and running out of the park as fast as they could.  
" Come out, Finn," The lights set up around the castle began to exploded like mini fireworks.  
" JUST GIVE IT TO Me,FINN"  
Finn was shocked. What did she mean by "it"?  
" I know you have the pen! Give it to me! Or You'll Die!"  
Finn never understood villains. Why threaten to kill someone to get you something? If you kill them, they won't be able to get you what you want.  
She spotted Finn in the crowd. She threw a firball at him. It landed in front of him knocking him to the ground.  
The next second Maleficent was standing in front of him.  
" Hello, Finn.I believe you have something of mine."  
" What are you talking about?",Finn said looking up at her.  
" I want the Pen."  
This doesnt make sense, thought Finn, I thought she's had it the whole time.  
" Come on, Finn. Do you really want your girlfriend to die?"  
Finn looked over at Amanda who was being held captive by a pirate with a knife pionted at her neck. Man, did he hate pirates right now.  
" Leave her alone."  
" Then GIVE ME THE PEN."  
" I DON"T have it." Maleficent tried not to hide her scared expression. " You have to have it!", she said.  
" Well I don't so LEAVE."  
" I'm giving you till MIDNIGHT tomorrow to give me the pen. If I dont get it. You Will Die."  
With that happy note she left. Amanda ran over to Finn and helped him up.  
" Are you okay?" , they said to each other at the same time and blushed.  
" We need to find the others.", he said. With that the two ran to find the others.


	7. What else can go wrong?

Sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to make it dramatic. LOL And for those of you keeping up with my story and doen't like cliff-hangers, DON"T BE SAD! There's still another chapter to read after this one! LOL By the way.. THANK YOU for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

-ch7-

Running through the crowd of people ,who were freaking out and still running for their lives, they found Willa, Charlene,Maybeck, and Philby.  
" What's going on!", asked Philby.  
" Maleficent. She's wants the pen.", Finn said.  
" What? But that doesnt make any sense! The Overtakers took it from you the first night you got here!"  
" I know! I know!It doesn't make sense," Then a realization hit him," unless it wasn't an Overtaker."  
"What?It has to be! I know you've been in exile for the past few days but I think you've lost it!", said Maybeck.  
" It wasn't EXILE!"  
" Stop it you two! Did you guys not even notice Jess isn't here?", said Amanda.  
" Then where is she?". asked Willa.  
" Oh come on! Another Problem!", said Finn said. He felt like screaming. "What else can happen? "  
It started to rain.  
Maybeck smirked," Well it's raining."  
" We need to find Jess before we search for the pen."  
" Wait. Search for the pen? What do you mean? I thought it would be better if none of us had it."  
"Oh yeah. Forgot to mention, I have to return the pen to her tomorrow by midnight. Or I", He had a hard time saying this," Or I die."


	8. Another Villain Just great!

Hey! So sorry about spelling errors and stuff but its like.. 11;30. So plz enjoy. And dont be weird and bug me for spelling errors. LOL ENJOY! Also i Hope no one did anything with this new villain.. I promise im NOT trying to copy anyone through any of my stories! and again..PLZ ENJOY!

-ch8-

"What!", they all yelled at Finn.  
" You can't give her the pen!", said Willa.  
" Who said I was?", said Finn.  
" Oh, I don't know. The lame fairy who has ANGER issues!", said Charlene.  
" Look, we have to get the pen. If Maleficent doesn't have it that means something or someone else has it. Something even worse than Maleficent and Chernabog."  
" Why did you just say that?", complained Charlene. Maleficent and Chernabog were bad enough.  
"But you..Dying. Not really on our top 100 to do list.", said Willa.  
"I'm not going tou die.", Finn said trying not to yell," You guys need to find Jess and I need to find Wayne to get my DHI up and running. It's gonna be a long night."

Amanda and Finn went looking for Wayne. Unfortunatly, they had no idea where he could be.  
" Where could he be?", asked Finn, who was getting more frustrated by the second. This rain was driving him nuts.  
"Who knows with him."  
The heard a voice behind them say," Or I could be right here."  
Both of them jumped and turned around. It was Wayne.  
" Wayne? Male-"  
Wayne cut Finn off, " Yes, I know. We thought for sure she had it."  
" I need my DHI up and running."  
" Don't worry I did that this morning."  
" Really? With that out of the way, any idea who took the pen?"  
" Yes, but your not going to like it."  
" What do you mean?"  
" Know anything about California Adventure?"  
He's always doing this, Finn thought, Can't he just give me a straight answer?  
" Um, I know there adding alot to the just added World of Color."  
" Yes, they are adding alot but also takeing away some attractions."  
"And thats good to know why?"  
" One of the things they are replacing is the show Aladdin. There last day of the show should be August 15."  
" So what, Jafar wants revenge.", Finn smirked. He had enough of this. Where is Wayne going with this?  
" Exactly."  
" Wait, What?" , said Amanda," But if Jafar has the Pen then why not team up with Maleficent if he's trying to get revenge." She said exactly what Finn was thinking.  
" That's what we we're trying to figure out."  
" So do we try to get the Pen from Jafar then hope Maleficent won't kill me."  
" You need to Find the Pen. Just worry about that for now."  
With that Wayne left leaving the two alone in the pouring rain.  
" Where do we look first?", she asked Finn.  
" Well, Jafar must be hiding. I have an idea where he could be, but your not going to like it."  
" Oh no. Please tell me it's not what im thinking."  
" Only if your thinking the Haunted Mansion."  
" I knew it!.. oh no.. Why? " , she complained and the two headed to the Haunted Mansion.


	9. This was such a bad idea

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I try to make a chapter everyday. Well, if i have an idea that is. LOL Again THANK YOU for reviews. i really wasn't expecting any one to really like this story! lol so THANK YOU! Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger. :) Thanks to my Bff's for helping me without knowing it! lol! also im too tired to make sure everything grammer wise is good.. so yeah.. sorry about that.. ill prolly fix it later...enjoy! By the way I was getting freaked out reading this over at...11:00 at night. Not that this would EVER happen. and for those of you who have no clue what im talking about.. read the chapter.. lol and again..ENJOY!

-ch9-

" So what? We just start looking for Jess?", asked Maybeck.  
"We have to do something.", said Charlene.  
" But for all we know she could be fine. She could be right behind us. Ever think of that possibility?", said Maybeck.  
" Yeah but what if she is in trouble?", snapped Charlene.  
"You guys! Either go kiss and make up or we're leaving you two here while we look for Jess.",said Philby. And these two like each other because? he thought.  
Charlene and Maybeck looked at each other then back and sighed.  
" Lets go find Jess.", they said at the same time.

Walking to the Haunted Mansion, Amanda saw Finn glowing.  
" Why are you glowing?", she asked suspiciously.  
"Because I haven't been able to turn in my DHI for the past few days."  
"So is this what you do back home? Just sit in your room and randomly fall through your bed?"  
"No.", he said turning back to his human self.  
" So explain to me why we're going into the Haunted Mansion."  
" My guess is that Jafar is mad that they are taking away his show. I'm guessing that's where he hides out."  
"That still doesn't help me know why we're heading there. To meet Jafar?"  
" Yes and no. Im saying it's one of the only places he could hide out, cuz it's so dark in there. Or to hide the pen. Think about it. The mansion is filled with ballrooms, attics, even a backyard. It's a good place to start."  
" I still don't like the whole idea of Jafar being in there. Plus, you could be wrong. It could be a waste of time."  
" I know. But we have to start somewhere."  
" Then why not Indiana Jones? Jafar turns into a snake. It would be perfect.", she said with a smirk. Finn had a scared look on his face and relaxed then he looked at Amanda," I'm not going into that death trap."  
" Your afraid, aren't you!"  
" I'm NOT afraid! Why do you people keep bugging me about snakes?"  
"Well, for me it's funny to see your reaction."  
The got to the Mansion right as she said that. Finn was happy they could talk about a different subject. One not involving the most annoying animal.  
he said," We're here." He pushed open the gate and the two walked to the doors of the Mansion.  
" Okay. Rain, freaky villains, and ," she was interuppted by lightning," and lightning. What could go wrong?"  
" I could think of a few things." said Finn sarcasticly.  
They walking into the Mansion and like magic the elveators doors opened. Looking inside the Mansion theres spider webs everywhere along the ceiling and walls. There was also a mirror in there. There's two elevators doors leading to two different freaking elevators. Over all the Mansion looked amazing aside from the looking-haunted part. The two walked into the elevator. This was a stupid thing to do, they both thought. The doors closed creaking as they came to a stop. The lights that were dim when they got in there turned off. It was pitch black. Amanda reached for Finn's hand. On normal occasions he would be embarrassed but he was glad to know she was there.  
Normally in the ride there would be an intro to the ride explaining things about the Mnsion. This time?  
Nothing.  
That is until an un known voice started to speak.  
" 999 ghosts live here. We'll be glad to have two more." This voice sounded familier. The voiced laughed evilly.  
What have we gotten into? thought Finn.  
The elevator started moving slowly down, creaking along the way. Then in came to a stop that almost knocked the two to the ground.  
The doors opened in front of them. They saw infront of them a hallway with windows showing a storm with flashes of light for lightning. On the other side of the hallway there were pictures that would change as the 'lightining' would strike.  
Finn and Amanda stepped in the hallway. Right as they did the doors shut quickly behind them. There was no turning back now.  
" I have a bad feeling about this.", said Amanda.  
" Me too."  
They walked to the part of the ride where people would get on. This place was looking freakier to them by the second.  
" Do you hear that?", asked Finn.  
" Hear what?"  
" That..ticking noise. Like a ...bomb.", It's a trap!, thought Finn, " We need to leave now! The pen isnt here! Come on!" He grabed her hand and was frantically looking for an exit.  
" Whats going on?"  
" It's a trap!"  
A voice came on the speakers," 3..2..1..Goobye ,Finn Whitman."  
The Mansion exploded.


	10. Glad to be back

Yo. Thanks for reviews and i wanted to say; Yes.. i was thinking about Percy jackson when i wrote that line. LOL ( you know who you are who posted that review. lol!) Also Someone ( i can't remember who at the moment) said Aladdin wasn't being replaced. Yes they are. Unless that changed. But i was one of few people who went backstage( LONG STORY DONT ASK ABOUT IT. Thanks!) and they said they were changing it and replacing it with Toy story. So thats what i know. Again maybe it changed. lol so..yeah.. Thanks again for reviews! enjoy the story.

-ch10-

The four were still near castle. Everyone from that night had gone. It made the park look like a ghost town, but they were used to it anyway. Maybeck and Charlene started agruring again. It was slowing them down.  
" Did you feel that?", asked Philby. It felt like the ground was shaking.  
" Yeah, was it an earthquake?", asked Willa. In CA, theres always earthquakes. There would be no surprise if there was one right now,  
" I don't think so."  
"Oh my gosh, Guys look! There's smoke coming from.. Somewhere over in New Orleans?", Chalrene gasped. Somethings wrong here, they all thought.  
" I think Jess can wait.", said Maybeck.  
"Now you choose to shut up and do some something?", said Philby. Maybeck rolled his eyes. They ran to New Orleans Square.  
It was still pouring rain. It made them all feel miserable. Plus, lightning was striking Inside the park. It made everyone uncomfortable.  
" You guys The haunted Mansion.", said Willa in a shaky voice. It looked bad. Instead of a White Mansion, it was black like it was burned, which it was. The Mansion wasnt cumbled on the outside. It looked normal except for the burn and smoke coming out of it part.  
They walked past the gate to the steps of the Mansion.  
" I know this place is suposted to be scary anyway, but this is just plain frightning." , said Charlene.  
Willa went to step into the room where the elevators are , but Philby stopped her.  
" Look.", he said pointing to the elevators.  
They gasped. There were no elevators. The doors were open but there was no floor. it was a big hole.  
" It looks like someone came and blew it up from underground. From the ride, but why?", said Charlene. Maybeck started to wander in front of the Mansion.  
" Maybeck, what are you doing?", asked Charlene.  
" Take a look at this.", he said. It takes alot to freak Maybeck out. But this..this was crazy. They three came over and saw what Maybeck was looking at. They all became terrified. They never thought a Disney villain would go this low. They right in front of them was a tomb stone that said," Here lies Finn Whitman."  
" You don't think..?", said Charlene, she couldn't finish her thought.  
" It's not possible.", said Philby. This has to be a joke, thought Philby.

Jess wasn't captured. She was fine. She was in Indiana Jones. She been having dreams invovling the ride. Maybe by coming here her dream will tell her whats going on.  
It was weird how fast the overtakers work on fixing what was destroyed, she thought. The boys said it was destroyed. Oh well.  
Just then she stopped in her steps trying to leave the ride.  
She was having one of her dreams.

" Maybe the overtakers are messing with us.", said Willa.  
" Maybe". Maybeck said. They heard footsteps and turned around to see Jess.  
"Where have you been?", asked Charlene.  
" I told you she was fine.", muttered Maybeck.  
" You know even in the worst times your still annoying!", said Charlene in half disbelief. She was starting to question why she liked him.  
" Where's Finn and Amanda?", Jess asked.  
" We don't know.", Willa said.  
Jess sighed. In her dream the two were in the Mansion. She was hoping they would tell her they went somewhere else.  
" I'll be right back." , she said walking towards the opening into the ride. They have to be down there.

Finn opened his eyes. He had to be dead. He sat up. Nope he wasn't dead. He knew that because he was feeling like he got hit by a car. He looked around . Wasn't this place supost to be..blown up? He was IN the Haunted Mansion. It looked fine as far as he saw. He was still in the hallway that they came to before the 'explosion'. He looked over and saw Amanda. He went over and said, " Amanda?"  
" Huh?"  
Well, she's alive, he thought.  
She sat up looking confused. " Why are we still alive?" , she asked. Finn just shrugged. Like he knew why they weren't dead. Finn got up and help Amanda up. Something was definatly going here.  
" OK.. So this is either an Overtaker's plan gone wrong OR we're waaaay to lucky.", she said.  
" I don't know' We just need to get out of here." He looked at the elevator. The doors were open but the elevator was trashed. It looked like there was an explosion just in there. Maybe the Overtakers were hoping for him to in there. It didn't work if thats what they were planning. He looked closer to the walls nearer to the elevators. They looked like they were burned to a crisp. He knew now why they were affected by the explosion.  
" So whats your plan?", she asked.  
" Well, we can't take the elevator. So looks like we'll just either find an exit or just exit at the end of the ride. Turns out there was an exit right by them, but when Finn tried to open the door it wouldn't open. They decided to keep walking through the ride. They were expecting an Overtaker to captured them at any moment or and alarm to come off at any second, but nothing happened. The only thing was when they found an emergency exit it wouldn't open. They finally got to the end of the ride. They forgot to look for the pen. They didn't care either way. This place was ANOTHER death trap. They left the ride and looked out to see Tom Sawyers Island just across the river. They walked towards the Dream suite. Maybe the others found Jess and they're there.

" Your not going to find anyone down there!", said Maybeck.  
" Shut up, please!" , she yelled back in an almost sweet tone.  
" What is wrong with you people? All you do is fight!", said Philby.  
" It's SUPER annoying.", Willa said agreeing.  
" Your SUPER annoying!", said Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess.  
" Ugh! You are hopeless!", said Willa.  
After about two seconds all of them started fighting.

Finn and Amanda heard them. They didn't even have to ask who was fighting. They walked towards them.  
" You guys." , said Finn trying to get there attention.  
" I'm CRAZY? Yeah right! " , said Jess not taking notice to Finn or Amanda.  
" Yeah you are! Either that or ANNOYING." , said Maybeck.  
" You guys.", said Finn.  
They still kept fighting. Finn and Amanda looked at each other.  
" Oh My Gosh!", yelled Amanda.  
Still NOTHING.  
They started laughing. These people were oblivious.  
They fighting died down.  
" What are you two laughing at?", asked Maybeck, who clearly didn't get it.  
" Oh.. at nothing.", said Amanda.  
" Nice to see you guys.", said Finn. 


	11. HA! Snake phobia!

Hey! So wanted to say a few things.. one . about the whole Aladdin thing. i don't really want to make this a big deal or anything and i don't want any fight ( not that i think there would be).. and i respect and like that you( the person who mentioned it that i cannot remember right now) looked it up. :) So we'll see.. i heard from the person in charge of the thing say it was, but maybe things changed. Whos knows. :) ( last i'll say about that.) So yup.. to that.. and THANK YOU for reviews! :)

-ch11-

Back at the Dream suite everyone was secretly scared. This storm was getting worse by the minute. They all told about where they were. Jess talked about her dream, Finn talked about the Haunted Mansion, and Philby talked about the tombstone.  
" Ideas?" , Philby asked Finn.  
" I don't know.", he said.  
"Ok, so what about the freakazoid Jafar? He obviously knows what we're up to.", said Willa.  
" My question is why hasn't he teamed up with Maleficent?", said Philby.  
" No clue, but I want to find out.", said Finn,  
" Oh no, Did you allready forget what we told your about the grave thing? Both villains are out to get you!", said Philby. That kept Finn quiet.  
" I know you guys aren't going to like what i'm about to say, but I think some of us should look in Indiana.", Jess saw Finn's slightly scared expression and continued," Remember in EpCot? My dreams could be about the future. I think we should at least try again."  
" Do you even remember where in the ride the pen was? " , said Maybeck.  
" Well, kinda. It was across a bridge near a snake." She never went in the ride. She hated to say it, but something just told her it was a bad idea to go in there. She didn't even know if that was apart of the ride. All she knew was that there are snakes.  
" Not another snake!", complained Finn.  
" You know we really have to help you with that snake pobia.", teased Maybeck.  
"It's NOT a PHOBIA!"  
" And how does that make you feel?" Everyone ,but Finn started snickering.  
" Ugh! I give up with you people!"  
" So, who's going in Indy?", asked Jess.  
" I'll go, but if Maybeck goes he better not do something stupid.", said Finn.  
" Trying to cure your phobia, Whitman?", Maybeck asked.  
"Nevermind what I said. I'll go if Maybeck doesn't."  
" You'll go anyway."  
" I vote Finn, Philby, and Maydork to go. But that's just me.", said Charlene.  
" But then you guys get to do nothing! Plus i'm with Finn I think Maybeck should get no where near Indy.", said Philby.  
" I'll go.'", said Amanda.  
Maybeck whispered to Charlene," How much you wanna bet it's because Finn's going?"  
Charlene whispered back," You nimrod." She paused briefly and added," Five bucks."  
" We can hear you!", said Amanda and Finn.  
" So it's decided. You two lovebirds along with Philby will go into Indy.", said Maybeck.  
" Looks like it. When do we leave?", said Philby.  
" Well, I do have until Tomorrow at midnight so-" He was cut of by the others.  
" Finn!"  
" Sorry! Lets just go right now." he muttered, " Man.. you guys can't take a joke."


	12. Back at Indy

Hey Sorry i didnt update this but i found out on Sat. i was going to HUME LAKE! AAAHHHHH!so i wasnt able to make an Authors Note... so yes i had an AMAZING TIME! i came back on the 7th.. and didnt have a good idea for this chapter! then i did! haha!So..Thank you for reviews !Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

-ch12-

Finn didn't know what to expect. Last time he was in here he got bit by a snake. He didn't want that to happen again. Walking through the long line to the ride they all heard creaks and saw fickering lights.  
" I'm thinking this was a bad idea to volunteer.". said Amanda. This place was freaking her out. She saw why Finn and Philby weren't too happy walking in here.  
" I'm thinking it was a bad idea altogether.", said Philby.  
" We'll be in and out.", said Finn. That was his hope.  
" Ok, Indy.", said Philby and Amanda.  
" Did you just call me Indy? Seriously? I shouldn't be compared to him."  
" Well since both of you are afraid of snakes-", Amanda started to say.  
" Im. Not. Scared. I just don't like snakes. Now can we PLEASE get onto another subject?"  
" If you hate snakes does that mean you also hate eels too?". asked Amanda. Finn thought back to when he first became a DHI. He didn't like eels either.  
" Did you hear that?", asked Philby.  
" Hear what?", Finn and Amanda asked at the same time. They blushed.  
" I don't know. Lets just keep going." 

At the begining of the ride, there were no jeeps. Just as the last time Philby and Finn came. Just great, they thought.  
" So Jess said the Pen was near a snake and across a bridge, right?", said Amanda.

" Yup." , Finn said.  
After a few minutes they walked through most of the ride with nothing bad happening. Maybe this will be easy, thought Finn.  
Once again. He was so wrong.

The got to the scene with the bridge. And sure enough there was a big snake arcoss. Asleep.

There was Two ways to get over there to the snake. Across the bridge or the other way. Which was longer and more freaky in their opinion. The whole ride was connected so it didnt really matter how they get to the snake. They just needed the pen. They believe the fastest, easiest, and 'safest' way was across the brigde. Plus they didn't want the gaint snake to wake up.  
" So who's crossing the freaky bridge so they won't wake up the snakes first?" , asked Philby. Amanda and Philby looked at Finn and took a step back from the bridge.

" You have got to be kidding me.", he muttered.  
" It's better for you to go. You can go all-clear so it won't wake up.", said Amanda.  
" Fine. But BOTH of you owe me."

He walked across the bridge.  
Pen, he thought, Where is it?  
He kept looking for a few minutes but still. There was no pen.  
Great. Maybe Jess was wrong about the pen being here. Maybe we missed it!, he thought. Before he headed back he tripped, looked up, and saw the snake move its tail.  
Please dont wake up, he thought.  
It's tail became still. Finn got up and walked to the bridge. He looked at Philby and Amanda who had a scared expression on their face. Before Finn could wonder what was wrong with them he stepped on the bridge and heard hissing. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. There was a snake. Not Asleep.  
" Going somewhere?", it said. The snakes voice sounded VERY familiar.

Finn ran on the bridge. Unfortunaly, he fell through it. He grabbed on the wooden plank before he could fall and burn in the fire underneath him. Finn was sure he could hear the snake laughing at him.  
Something landed on the bridge.  
" Philby, Look the pen!", said Amanda.  
" Save falling friend or get the pen..hmm."  
Amanda slapped Philby and said, " Get the pen and I'll help Finn!"

Finn saw Philby run past him. He was confused. Here he was holding on for his life and Philby goes and grabs... THE PEN!  
" Need a little help?", Amanda said.  
" Umm. Yeah. I would like that." He felt like he could fall any second. Amanda held her hand out and helped him up. Philby, Finn, and Amanda ran off the bridge.  
" You guys! This place looks like its about to-" Finn was cut of by the bridge colapsing. The three ran out of there as fast as they could.

" I will Never EVER go in there AGAIN." , said Amanda catching her breath.

" Least we got the pen.",said Finn then added," That is the pen , right?"  
" Of course it is!", said Philby.  
" Sorry! just making sure! How bad would that be if we came back with a FAKE pen?", said Finn.

" Anyone think it was weird that Jafar was the snake?", said Amanda.

" First of all that was really random. Secondly, If it was Jafar why wouldn't just pull out his staff thing and hypnotize Finn?", said Philby.  
" I'm Right here!"  
" It was a talking snake! Duh. Did you not see the movie Aladdin?", asked Amanda. Boys are so stupid sometimes, she thought.

The three started walking to the dream suite. It was still raining.

" I did, but it would make sense that Jafar would captured him and-"Finn cutt of Philby and said, " I'm RIGHT HERE! Im not going to get captured!"

He thought, Its like having MAYBECK here!


	13. someone is in love!

HEY! Thanks for reviews! I really miss hume lake( i know random but its sooooo true!) Anyway.. This was kinda a fun chapter to write.. yup! thanks to one of my BFF's for helping me! I really hope you enjoy this! btw For you fanfictions readers! If you..idk.. happen to know people who HAVE an account OR doesn't and Love Kingdom keepers.. Tell them to reviews the stories! not only mine but alot of others too! :) ( yes i know.. it was random! but these are authors notes! lol) Haha! :) Please enjoy the story! :)

-ch13-

Back at the Dream suite They knew they had to think of a plan. No one ( well if you counted Maybeck, since he never mentions anything about not wanting people to die. Unless they mention Charlene then that's a different story.) wanted Finn to die. He had till midnight tomorrow to give Maleficent the pen.

It was stupid but they all decided to get some sleep. Philby was able to turn their DHI's off, which was good. No one would get stuck in the Syndrome tonight.

Jess woke up from her nightmare. She was fine. It had to have been a dream. A horrible dream that involved Lightning, Finn, and Maleficent. She needed to talk to someone. She looked over at Amanda. Her Best friend. Her Sister. She looked so peaceful. She was probably dreaming about Finn again. Too bad, Jess thought. Im gonna wake her up.

Jess tapped Amanda and whispered," Amanda?"

" No.. I told you." Amanda said fainlty and continued," I said I WANTED to kiss Finn, but that stupid fairy ruined it..." She rolled to her side. Jess was trying not to laugh. Where was her camera when she needed it?

" Amanda..", she tried again.  
"Yeah..." , she sighed in her sleep," He IS cute. I love his green eyes."  
Where is my camera? This is GOLD!, thought Jess.  
" I don't want Maleficent's muffins. She'll throw them at Finn!"

That reminded Jess why she wanted to wake up Amanda in the first place. But this was entertaining! Jess sighed. She could always talk to Amanda in the morning.

" No, Maybeck, the purple ponies went to kill you. not Finn!", Amanda said.  
Purple ponies? Are you kidding me? Jess thought. She listened to Amanda a few more minutes. She was done with her. Someone had a huge crush on Fnn since it was All this girl kept talking about. It was annoying.

" Amanda!"

Amanda screamed and sat up. " huh? What! ... oh ,Jess,its just you."

" Yeah. It's just me."

" What do you want? It's like 3 in the morning!", she yawned.

" Sorry, did you not want to wake up from your dream about Finn?"  
Amanda blushed and said," Who-who said I was dreaming about him?"  
" ' I told you.. I WANTED to kiss Finn but that stupid fairy ruined it!' ", Jess said doing a very bad imitation of Amanda.

" I-I.. " She was blushing like mad now. " Don't Tell ANYONE!"

Jess laughed," I won't and by the way, I had a dream." She stopped laughing.

" About?"  
" Well, believe it or not, it was about your prince charming."

" No.. no ..no..", she said shaking her head.  
" Look, I'm sure it wasn't even a vision! maybe it was JUST a dream."  
" I wanna go back to MY dream, now!"

" Amanda! "  
" Jess, You know if it was a plain dream or one of your DREAMS. And if it IS one of your DREAMS then I don't wanna hear Finn being close to dying or whatever."

" I never said Finn was dying."

" Oh yeah? Then why was Finn in there?", said Amanda. She was getting annoyed. She wanted to go back to her dream with Finn in it.

" Um, Finn got shot by lightning.", Jess looked away.

" WHA-" Jess covered her mouth.

" Are you trying to wake everyone up? To be honest I couldn't tell if it was one of my visions. It felt real, but I couldn't tell. Maybe Maleficent is messing with me to get all of us paranoid. Maybe it was a warning if Finn doesn't give her the pen."

Amanda thought about that.

" I don't know, Jess. Maybe your right. Maybe Maleficent- or even Jafar- could be messing with your dreams."

" So what should we do? Tell the others?"

" That's up to you."

" But what if I see Finn d-"

" Don't say it! Goodnight, Jess." She laid back down.  
" Night."

Well, she didn't help me! Jess thought.

7:00 am.

" Can I go back to bed? I enjoy sleep", said Maybeck.

" Speaking of sleeping, Amanda still is!", said Jess.

" Then, wake her up.", said Maybeck. Jess laughed quietly to herself. Even though she had a " bad dream" it was still super funny that Amanda said, " I love his green eyes."

She went to there room and saw Amanda awake.  
" I thought you were sleeping."

" No.. I was just thinking. About last night."

" Oh.."  
" Will you tell them?" Jess thought for a few minutes. Did she really want to tell everyone a dream that may not even be real?

" No. " she decided, "Not unless I need to. Why worry Finn?"

" Why would I worry?" , said a voice. The two girls jumped. How could we have not noticed him!, they thoguht.

" Nothing! Why are you here?", said Amanda.

" Well, everyone just wanted to know what you two thought about the group splitting up and looking around the park for a while."

" Um.." The two girls stared at each other. They didn't know what to say.

" Sure." Amanda said for the both of them.

" Umm... ok." He walked out of the room, but he knew they were hiding something.

Jess said to Amanda," One question for you," She checked to see if Finn was spying. He wasn't," About your dream last night. You two kissed?"

" Well, at the party - the Real one. not the one in my dream - we were about to until Maleficent ruined it! Im still mad about that. But dont tell ANYONE I said that."

Jess just laughed. She was totally right. Amanda did have a crush on Finn.


	14. The Villain who isn't dumb

-ch14-

What were they hiding? Finn thought, Amanda wouldn't hide anything from him..right?

Well,

She did hide the whole Im-a-fairlie thing from him.

Maybe I could talk to her, he thought.

The seven decided to group up and search the parks.

Both parks.

Finn and Amanda would go to California Adventure. Once they were there they would go to the Aladdin show. Meawhile, Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess would go look around the Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, and Mainstreet. Willa and Philby, would look anywhere in New Orleans Square, Adventureland, Frontierland, and Critter Country.

Finn and Amanda walked to Califonia Adventure. Finn had a strange feeling they were being watched. He shook the thought. They didn't say a word on the walk to the Aladdin show.

Once they got there, Finn lead the way to the backstage area. Was he supposed to be here? No. Did he want to be here? Nope. Oh well, he thought.

As they walked in to what seemed like a small warehouse full of masks ,wings, and other props. Right as they walked in they heard voices.

" Arg! I'm Sick of Maleficent! Bringing those stupid kids here! These Parks are supposed to be MINE. She has Hers In Flordia! Why couldn't she go to _France_ instead?" , said a voice. It sounded like Jafar.

Squawk!

" Couldn't you.. I don't know.. Control the kids? I mean look at you! Your an all powerful sorcerer who never uses his power for good! I say control that Finn kid and have the others follow! In fact I know where he is ..Right now.", the bird squawked.

" Iago, I don't have time for your games. I'm sure you dont know where he is. Plus, what would it matter? I need the pen."

" Oh, yeah you lost it to that kid. Which is why you should use MY plan."

" Ugh, Don't make me give you another cracker."

The bird almost snapped at Jafar. He was ignoring him! He hated crackers!

Finn and Amanda looked at each other. They needed to leave. They turned and walk quietly towards the exit. They couldn't hear what Jafar was saying.

Rigth as they reached the exit they heard a voice, " Told you! I told you he was here! "

Finn turned around.

" I saw you two in Indy.", Jafar said.

Amanda tried opening the door but she couldn't. He had them trapped.

He continued darkly," I have heard. Much about you ,Finn. And we share a common enemy."

Finn didn't want to hear this.

" I'm glad we had this chat. We need to go now.", said Finn.

" I'm afraid, I can't let you do that."

" Why not?"  
" You two, know to much. And I wouldn't want you to spread any information."

Oh yeah, like hearing another villain talk about getting the pen is blog worthy, Finn thought.

" I say throw the boy into the water and let him drown!", said the bird.

" Enough, Iago. "

" Or, you can let us go and pretend this never happened." , said Amanda. She was hoping hed be really dumb and fall for that.

" Or I close your mouth shut so you won't be able to bother me again."

He wasn't dumb.

Two minutes later, he had them locked up in the Haunted Mansion. Where in the Haunted Mansion? Behind one of those moving doors in the hallway.

" Oh, and by the way, if you try all-clearing out of here.." Jafar didn't finish his sentence. Instead he just laughed evilly.

Okay, Finn thought, Maybe this villain is even more evil than Maleficent.


	15. Poison Churro

HEY! So, First off. Me and My Bff came up with the poison churro! :) hope you like it!

secondly Thanks for reviews! :)

-ch15-

" I hate this.", said Finn simply.

" No really? I hate this too!", said Amanda," There has to be someway to get out of here."

In the room there was a flickering light dangeling from the ceiling, Just to give it that cozy feeling.

" Maybe there's a sercret door,"said Finn feeling the wall. He felt something on the wall. A small doorknob! He started to open it.

" Finn I don't thinks that's a good idea.", said Amanda. He looked at her.

"What if this is a way out? "

"Finn don-", she started but he opened the door and was sucked into the other room. The door shut behind him. This wasn't even a way out. Not even a size of a normal closet but more like a size of a Coffin.

It was a coffin!

He banged on the door. It wouldn't open.

" Finn?"

" Amanda! I'm locked in here!"

" I tried to tell you."

" Amanda! I'm locked in a coffin!And you're reminding me you were right? That's a new low! Considering your HIDING stuff from me!"

She ingnored the last part of that comment." I could leave you in the coffin."

" AMANDA!"

"Okay, Okay." She opened the door. Thankfully it didn't lock after it was closed again. Finn stepped out.

" You were right.", he said hating to admit it.

" I know."

" But how did you know I would get stuck in there?"

" I didn't. I just knew it wouldn't be that easy to get out of here. Plus Jafar did say he wanted to lock you in a coffin."

He sighed. They could be here a while.

" So Heres our options. One: We wait here to be saved. Or Two: We can find a way out. Your choice."

Amanda smiled and said," Whats the fastest way to get out of here?"

" I don't know. Least im not drowning." They laughed ,oddly. Amanda could hear Jess making fun of her if she was here. She would say, " Aww.. I bet you'll get lost in his eyes!" or something like," You like him!" Of course Jess was right, but still. It would be annoying. Amanda stared at Finn. She loved his green eyes..

" Earth to Amanda" , Finn said bringing her back to reality.

" Huh?"

" I asked if after this we go get a churro." He knew it was a random thing to ask but they WOULD be here a while.

Oh, no. Churros. Amanda was always teased by Jess about churros.

Amanda laughed just thinking about it.

" Whats so funny? I just said Churro."

" Oh nothing. Just something Jess would say."

" You can tell me."

" No. You'll be embarassed."

" Why?"

" Did Jess ever say to you' Give Amanda a poison churro'?" , she smiled.

" Well, now that I think of it. I did hear her mention it on the plane ride over here."

" Well, in her weird mind, If a girl eats a poison churro she'll end up in the princess phase."

" What the heck is the Princess phase?" ,he laughed. Here they were stuck in the Haunted Mansion talking about the most random subject.

" It's when the girl, who ate the poison churro, will fall asleep and stay asleep until her so-called prince kisses her to wake her up." The two started laughing.

" So if I eat a poison churro i'll be okay, right? Since it only affects you." They smiled.

" Maybe."

" So i'm guessing your passing the churro offer then."

" No, i'll take my chances."

" Then, I'll make sure to wake you up."

Amanda blushed. Finn's heart was racing. Normally he would regret what he said but he didn't. So he liked Amanda. He didn't see any problem with that. Unless, she didn't like him back.

" I'd like that." Amanda said.

Okay, She likes me too, he thought to himself.

Then. they did something that surprised both of them.

They kissed.

And then the bird ruined it.


	16. talking, betting, and running away

-ch16-

" Aww.. Gross.", squawked the bird. Jafars bird, Iago.

Finn and Amanda backed away from each other.

" Since you two are done, I'm guessing you want to leave now."

" No, really?",said Finn.

" I'm here to let you guys out,"

" Why?Wait didn't you say you wanted me to drown?"

" Yes. sorry about that. And i'm helping you Because, You know whats its like to work for a no good, selfish Moron like Jafar? Plus, if I let you two out, He'll blame Maleficent. Then he'll ignore me. You get the plan."

" So your helping us?", asked Finn. He was in slight shock. Did he really trust a bird?

" That's what I just said. Unless you two wanna go back to making out, then i'll leave you two locked in here."

" Nope, we're would like to get out of here!", said Amanda.

" Then get out of here.", squawked the bird."

The two teens were just about to leave till the bird stopped Finn.  
" Here's a tip, DO NOT turn all-clear when your not crossed over. "

" What?"  
"You Have to be crossed over to all-clear! If you all-clear right now you'll regret it. Dont Do it! I'm warning you!"

Finn didn't know whether this bird was telling the truth or not. Don't all-clear? Why would that be bad? Before he could think about it anymore Amanda grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Bad news: The ride was on. Good news: There was an empty cart so they jumped right in. Within minutes they were able to get out of there.

Meanwhile, Charlene, Maybeck, and Jess were walking in Tomorrowland.

" Awww... Is Maybeck scared of Space Mountain?",said Charlene and Jess laughed.

" What! Why would you even say that?" Maybeck wasn't really scared of anything.

" Well, because we're walking by and you looked scared."  
" Yeah right. If I was soo scared then I wouldn't be able to ride the ride. I probably wouldn't even look at it."

" Oh, no. Don't bet! We have to look around the park!", said Jess. It didn't matter if this was super entertaining.

They ignored her.

" Oh yeah? I bet you five bucks that you'll be freaked out if you go on that ride."

"Ok, and when I win you'll have to help me prank one of the keepers."

" Please tell me you're not picking me to prank.", said Jess.  
Charlene hated to be invovled with Maybeck's schemes.

" Fine. And When I win, You can't be sarcastic the rest of the time we're in C.A. And if you do I get to slap you.", she smirked.

" Fine. I hope you're ready to help me blackmail."

The two stood face to face determined to win.

" Can we do this another day?", asked Jess.

" NO!", the two lovebirds screamed and they all walked inside Space Mountain.

" So..",said Willa.

Her and Philby were walking to Frontierland.  
" What do you supose the others are doing?", said Philby.

" Talking, Betting. or running away from something."

They laughed.

"I don't see any Overtakers.", said Willa.

"Same. When do we have to head back again?"

" Umm...In ,like, ten minutes."

" Wow. Has it been two hours allready?"

Now that they thought about it. They went by every ride. In fact this was there second time coming to Frontierland. They also got popcorn. Bonas! they both thought,

Willa sighed. Nothing exciting happened in the park. Philby slipped his hand into hers. It startled her for a moment.

" What are you doing?", she smiled.

" Nothing."

" Uh-huh, Sure." The two smiled at each other and headed back to the Dream Suite.


	17. Hating CA

HEY! IT'S ME! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! :) It makes my day! Enjoy!

-ch17-

Everyone was in the Dream suite. There was mixed emotions all around. Charlene lost the bet and had to help Maybeck with one of his stupid pranks, Finn and Amanda were still shocked that they kissed, Philby and Willa wouldn't stop looking at each other, and Jess just sat back and watched. Finn explained what happened to them in Calfornia Adventure-except for the kiss- on how the Jafar captured them and how his bird helped them. He also mentioned the whole I-cant-all-clear-thing.

" So That explains why Jafar and Maleficent didn't team up. Jafar wants this park to himself. Thats why we need to keep this pen hidden. But I have now clue what he means about not wanting to all-clear.", said Philby commented.

He and Willa talked about how nothing happened in there areas of the park. Charlene was too mad to say what happened and Maybeck just laughed so Jess explained that nothing happened in their side of the park. She wouldv'e mentioned something about the bet, but then everyone would be paranoid on who they -Maybeck- would target. Jess guessed they would target either Finn or Philby. Most likely Finn because of these two words:

Rubber. Snakes.

Now that she thought of it, that would be funny to see. She would have to suggest that to Maybeck.

" So what's the plan?", Philby said to Finn.

" I don't know. We still never figured out what to do about..Midnight.", said Finn.

They forgot about that! Finn has till Midnight!

" You're not going to die.", said Amanda. He can't die now! We kissed, she thought. oh man, What if Jess finds out?

" Well, what do I do? Give Maleficent a fake pen? It's not like she will forget about me!",said Finn.

" But remember what Jafar's weird bird said? Maleficent might be busy dealing with Jafar.", said Amanda.

" Yeah, Jafar will say something like ' You let those kids escape!' then Maleficent will be like 'what kids?' then she'll think about me and will think of ways to kill me."

" Wow. And I thought I was negative.", said the ever so caring Maybeck.

Finn didn't comment.

" What time is it?", asked Willa.  
" 9:45", said Charlene.

" Great 14 hrs and 15 minutes till I die." , complained Finn.

Amanda slapped him.

" Ow! what was that for?", he asked rubbing his arm. Maybeck started snickering.

" For being like Maydork!"

Maybeck stop snickering.

" Finn, Your not going to die!", Amanda said.

" Um., Amanda, May I talk to you for a minute?", Jess said and grabbed her to the outside balcony. Standing out there was really cool. It was overlooking Tom sawyers Island. They could see the show Fantasmic! without having people crowd them. Just anything thing great about this place. The only bad thing was that...

" Finn could die!",said Jess going right to the point.

" Oh come on!" , then it hit her," What dream did you have?"

" Same one as last night."

" We have to tell him!"

" No! Are you crazy? He'll be paranoid!"

The two girls stood there silent.

" But on the bright side, I saw something else.", said Jess.

" What would that be?", Amanda asked. She was in a bad mood.

" I saw you two kissing."

" Gotta go!" Amanda ran our from where they were to the others, who looked at her curious. They all didn't ask what they were talking about. They had other problems to worry about. At least Finn did anyway.

After all the excitment from almost and hour before Finn was lying in his bed thinking, He forgot that Amanda and Jess were hiding something. All he could think about was the different ways Maleficent could kill him.

Its not like there's a loophole to this, he thought to himself.

He certainly wasnt going to hide from her. He could always face her...and do what? He didn't have anything to defend himself with! He wish he had a sword or something! Who cares if it weighed like a tuba! Was he going to have to wait till Midnight to see if he lives?

I dont know what to do, he thought.

So far he hated California.


	18. I don't have a plan!

Not my Favorite Chapters so far... OH WELL. It'll get good. Sorry about it not being all that funny, but how can you be when disneyland is being taken over by Disney villains? lol Enjoy!

-ch18-

Amanda knocked on Finn's door.

" Finn? You awake?", she asked. She woke him up with and urgent tone in her voice. He didn't even mean to fall asleep. He started thinking and dozed off.

" Sure.", he called sleepily through the door.

Great, another reminder for tonight. Why couldn't this be a dream?, He thought.

But the truth was that he was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He felt shaky and nervous.

" I can tell when your lying.", Amanda said. She opened his door and entered his room." What are you going to do? Lay there all day?"

" I don't know. I could." , he smirked.

" Everyone is counting on YOU to do something. Your not one to break down just because some stupid fairy wants the pen. It's not like you to get all freaked out because of lightn-", she caught herself. Why did Jess have to tell her that dream?

" Were you going to say lightning?" He sat up in his bed.

" No! I was going to say... that the LIGHTING was bad and you are freaked out by it.", she didn't even know if what she was saying made sense. She just needed an excuse.

" Right.", he said. He didn't believe that for a second.

She sat down next to him.

" So why are you in here?", Finn asked.

" You know what time it is?"

He looked down at his watch: 11:32 already?

" 11;32", he said.

" Yeah, you've been in here for ,like, over an hour!"

" Your point?"

" Do you not realize what's going on outside?"

" No, should I ?"

" YES!"  
Why was she so upset? What could possibly going on ouside? A churro cart exploding?

Before he knew it she pulled him out of his room and dragged him to the balcony.

" Look.", she said.

This was Bad. VERY, VERY bad,

The park was full of screaming people running away from the park. Overtakers were everywhere telling the people to go away. Instead of music playing throughout the park it was overtakers telling people if they don't leave they will die. This was really bad. Overtakers were taking over the park!

" Where are the others?", asked Finn.

" I don't know. Jess is in the living room. Philby and Willa went out -I think on a date. I'm confused on that to be honest. - and Maybeck and Charlene had to talk about 'plans'. -which really doesn't make any sense since they can't work together..At all.-"

" What if they're captured by now? Overtakers are EVERYWHERE! "

Amanda and Finn walked to were Jess was.

" So whats your plan?", Jess asked Finn.

He didn't have a plan.


	19. Madness in Disneyland

HEY! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! And yes.. i do like churros. But I'm not obsessive. I just add churros in every story bc of the Princess phase! :P HAHA! I hope you enjoy!

-ch19-

Maybeck and Charlene were talking about pranks, walking through Fantasyland.

" I say we toliet paper Finn's room. Then put a rubber snake on his bed! He'll FREAK OUT!", said Charlene. She was surprisingly happy she lost the bet! No wonder Maybeck likes to prank!

" Yes! definately! Then ill set up a video camera in his room!"

They started Laughing.

" I told you this would be fun!" , said Maybeck.

" I can't believe you were right!", she laughed.

Willa and Philby were in Tomorrowland.

" Did you hear Charlene dating an Overtaker?", said Philby.

" Maybeck is not an Overtaker!", said Willa. They both laughed.

"So what ride next?", Philby asked.

" Don't you think its kinda bad that we're riding rides when something bad could be coming after Finn?"

" But nothing has happened. but yeah.. we should head back."

A voice was heard from the speakers," PLEASE LEAVE THE !" You could hear it throughout the park. Philby and Willa looked at each other and started running to the Dream suite.

"Come on!", Charlene Grabbed Maybeck;s hand as they ran through the castle to get the Dream suite. THERE! Philby and Willa. It looks like they are going to the Suite also. The two ran even harder.

A few minutes later, running through crowds of screaming people. It was strange, when they were running a little annoying fan said," OMG! TWO KINGDOM KEEPERS!" The other people around the fan yelled something like," SHUT UP! And RUN!"

They Finally caught up with Philby and Willa.

" Whats going on?", asked Willa.

" I don't know!", said Maybeck.

" I think I might know.", said Philby.

They looked at him.

He said," I think Jafar and Maleficent are trying to take over the park."

SQUAWK!

They looked toward the sound. Iago, What was he doing here?

Iago said," You got that right! They teamed up. Made a deal and that no good Jafar tried to lock me in a cage!"

They four kids looked at each other thinking: Why is this bird here venting about being locked in a cage?

" Squawk! Oh and Finn doesnt have to give the pen to Maleficent!"

"Why?", Willa asked.

" Because, With two powerful villains they don't need to have the pen."

"So.. will she still kill him?", asked Charlene.

" I dont know! I'm a talking BIRD not a know-it-all!"

" Wow..",said Maybeck.

" So after ALL that, Finn doesnt have to give the pen?", said Willa.

" YUP. Have fun fighting them! They're taking over both parks!"

With that the Bird left.

The four ran into the Dream suite. They saw Finn, Amanda, and Jess talking.

" Whats going on?", Finn asked them.

" You dont have to give the pen to Maleficent, She teamed up with Jafar, and could be trying to kill you.", Philby said. They watched Finn turn pale from shock.

" Teamed up?", was all he managed to say.

" Well, look on the brightside.", said Jess.

" How is there a brightside to this!", said Finn.

" You don't have to give the pen to Maleficent."

" But Jafar and Maleficent are working TOGETHER! It was bad enough when It was just Maleficent and Chernabog!"

" I was wondering...We havent heard anything about Chernabog here. I wonder if he's jealous of Jafar.", Said Maybeck Getting off topic.

" I wouldn't be surprised.", said Philby.

" YOU GUYS! CHERNABOG AND MALEFICENT ARE NOT DATING!", said Finn.

" Yes they are! Why else would Jafar be making Chernabog jealous? Obviously Chernabog doesnt trust his girlfriend.", said Maybeck. Finn facepalmed. Maybeck is Hopeless.

" How do you know they're dating?", asked Charlene.

" Isn't it obvious? They're in love! Of course they're DATING!", said Maybeck.

Few more minutes past bye talking about how Maleficent and Chernabog should really get some counseling for their relationship. Finn just sat back and watched. The park was being taken over and they were discussing this.

" You guys! Can we talk about Maleficents and Chernabogs relationship problem LATER!", said Finn.

" So we could talk about yours and Amandas relationships problems?"Maybeck smirked.

"Did you guys forget that jafar and Maleficent are taking over?"

After being snapped back in reality the group split up. Maybeck and Philby would go to Califonia Adventure to see what craziness was going on over there. Jess, Charlene, and Willa would go and look for Wayne in the Disneyland Hotel. Amanda and Finn would try to Find Iago to see Why Jafar and Maleficent teamed up. Finn was very happy being with Amanda. If heard another thing aout Maleficent dating Chernabog he might throw Maybeck out a window.


	20. In a room with a bird who won't shut up!

HEY! Thank you for reviews! I hope you like this chapter! :)

-ch20-

" So, how do we find a dumb bird?", Amanda asked Finn.

" I think I might have an idea.", Finn smirked.

-2 minutes later-

" This is your GREAT IDEA?", said Amanda standing with Finn in front of the Enchanted Tiki room.

" He's a bird! Where else would he go? A spa?", said Finn.

" Good point. But if we die because of birds I'm blaming you."

Finn just smirked.

They walked inside. There didn't seem to be anything unusual. Just a bunch of mechanical birds. Nothing knew.

SQUAWK!

They turned to the sound. Iago.

"What are You two lovebirds doing here?"

" Lovebirds?", Finn asked.

" What? It seemed appropriate. You're in a room full of ' birds'. So what's up?"

I'm talking to a bird. Can it get any weirder?, thought Finn.

" Why did Jafar join Maleficent?"

" They made a deal. If Jafar helps Maleficent take over the park here then Maleficent will give him Califonia Adventure."

" That's lame."

" Squawk! I wasnt done. Then Jafar will help her take over Walt Disney Word. He'll end up with this whole park. "

" Still lame in my opinion."

" Once they control Both parks, they will move to everything Disney in America into different countries until the world. Is it lame now? They are power hungry, but Jafar is blind and doesn't understand Maleficent will take over what he owns."

" Anything else we should know?", Amanda asked. She felt that the birds were watching them. She wanted out of here.

" No. I'm hiding here so you guys need to leave before Jafar finds me and makes me into chicken."

" But your a parrot."

" Does it really matter? I'll still taste good!" That was an awkward sentence.

" Fine. We'll leave.", said Finn. He went to the door and tried to open it.

Locked.

He went to the other exit.

Locked.

" No.. please tell me we are not locked in here!", said Amanda.

" SQUAWK! How can you like being his girlfriend? He's a Death Target!", the bird said to Amanda.

" Oh.. we aren't.. I'm not his girlfriend.", she stuttered.

"Squawk! Oh great..another Realationship Problem. Denial. Every couple goes through it. Still in shock with their love!"

" Please Shut up.", said Finn.

" I will not be silent!"

"Now I see why Jafar wanted to put him in a cage."Finn muttered. Amanda overheard him and laughed.

" So if you two are going to be in conseling with me I charge $30 an hour."

Finn found a rock on the ground and threw it at Iago.

" HEY! Wait... Where did you get a rock? Oh those stupid kids bringing their random weapons."

" PLEASE, Shut Up!", Amanda and Finn yelled,

" See! My counseling is working with you two! Saying things at the same time! Its just like screaming: We're in love! We're going to be together FOREVER!"

Finn was ready to throw that bird out the window. He won't shut up! It was like having Maybeck there with them but WORSE.

" So how can we get out?", Amanda asked.

" Well, I was thinking I can All-clear and open the door from the outside.", said Finn,

" Squawk! NO! I warned you not to all-clear unless you are already crossed over!"

" So what do you want me to do? fall asleep?",Finn said sarcasticly.

" Fine. You think your SO smart."

" You're a bird.", said Amanda.  
" What? I know that! SO?"

" You're a bird. A talking bird. How do we know you aren't lying?"

" Well, WE are going to be here for a while.", said the bird. He knew something they didn't.

And did they listen to him about the all-clear?

No.

" Finn, you're an idiot." , Squawked the bird. Finn ignored him and turned all-clear. That was stupid to do. Once he was fully crossed over he felt pain immediately. He fell to the ground dazed and confused.

"I told you so.", said the bird.

" Are you ok?" , Amanda rushed by his side.

Finn looked at the bird," If you dare say ' I told you so' again I will throw a rock at you."

" Squawk! Fine. I'll say this: Idiot!"

" I say we turn him to Jafar... No one will ever know..", Finn said to Amanda.

She rolled her eyes," Are you ok?"

" I think. I just didn't see that comimg."

" I did.", said the annoying bird.

They ignored him.

Again.

" Now what?", she asked.

" I would text someone.. but its a risk. I say we wait until someone says they are done doing whatever I assigned."

" Are you sure? I can't stand another minute with that bird."

" I'm sure you'll last."

- 5 minutes later-

"SHUT UP!", they screamed.


	21. Random, sarcastic comebacks

Hey! So i'm going to try to finish this story soon before I start school. Cuz you all know its that time of year where we have to turn off our computers and actually learn something. :P chances are.. I wont finish this story before school ends so you guys will have to wait for weekends when I am able to post. :) So i am not getting rid of this story..EVER! yeah.. so ill stop writing this pointless authors note and let you enjoy this chapter! :) ENJOY!

-ch21-

While Finn and Amanda were in torcher with a non-stop talking bird, Maybeck and Philby were in California Adventure. They were just walking past the front entrance into the park a few minutes ago. Now they were making their way to the Aladdin show.

" I hate this.", said Maybeck.

" You hate everything,", replied Philby.

" Not everything,"

" Oh yeah.. You don't hate Charlene."

Before Maybeck could say anything they had to hide in one of the stores. Overtakers were walking by.

" Man.. Theres going to be a show tonight. I feel bad for whoever has to deal with Maleficent AND Jafar. They won't stand a chance.", said the First Overtakers. Maybeck and Philby couldn't see what attraction they were from.

"Yeah.. I need to remember to bring my popcorn." Said the second overtaker. They laughed.

" I mean seriously.. whoever has to fight them wont even be able to defend themselves. Definately popcorn worthy show."

" That would be a twist! Whoever showing up with a sword! "

" Oh yeah! Theres only one real sword in this whole area!"

They laughed together," The sword in the stone!"

Maybeck and Philby looked at each other. Did they just find something that could help them?

" But WHO would be smart enough to get it?"

" Who cares! We will see Maleficent and Jafar take over the parks for good!"

The Overtakers kept walking.

Maybeck whispered," Do you think they were joking about the sword? I mean Maleficent wants Finn dead, It could help him."

Phily whispered back," I guess we'll have to see."

They made sure the Overtakers were gone, though they were curious who they were. They were back on their way to the Aladdin show.

" For a park being taken over.. it still looks pretty nice.", said Maybeck.

" But those storm clouds aren't.", said Philby pointing at the sky.

" Oh no. What did we get ourselves into?"

" I have no clue."

Finally they made it to the Aladdin show. But apparently Jafar has a sense of humor and renamed it to be: The show where Maleficent and Jafar take over the Parks! MUAHAHA!

Long title but still it was freaky.

" Wow, they're creative,", muttered Maybeck.

"Be quiet they can capture us.", Philby whispered harshly.

They thought this would be the best place to go to get anymore information. They needed a way to stop the overtakers. This could be a start.

They walked inside. There was no one there it seemed. Just a big empty stage.

" I say we leave.", whispered Maybeck. He didn't want to be here.

" Scared, Maydork?",Philby teased.

" Ugh... You're annoying. I think when overtakers chase us ill trip you."

" Oh wow. You got that from a flair! ' You're a great friend but if zombies chase us i'm tripping you.' "

" So? And I never said anything about zombies!"

Philby rolled his eyes. They made their way to the stage. So far.. No overtakers. Weird. They finally got back stage.

" So what exactly are we looking for?, asked Maybeck.

" Anything really. Weren't you paying attention?"

" No I was thinking about why Maleficent would cheat on Chernabog with JAFAR. I mean seriously.. she could do better."

" Will you shut up about that! But I do agree.. She could go out with Hades. I hear his hair is on fire! Get it? Cuz of the movie?"

" Your jokes are really bad."

" You just don't understand my sense of humor."

" Because you don't have a sense of humor."

" Yes I do!"

Philby began looking around for anything to help them out. He figured this would be one place where Jafar made his plans.

They looked for about thirty minutes but didn't find anything.

" Well, now what?", said Maybeck.

" I don't know. I was hoping for something to help us! "

"We're in a theater. What would you expect? An underground Tunnel leading to the World of happy Unicorn land?"

"I hate your cruel sarcasm."

Maybeck was right, but then Philby thought of something. What would be a place people wouldnt be familier with? Backstage. Not in a theater.

" World of Color.", said Philby.

" That's not what I said.."

" No! I'm not talking about your sarcastic, pointless comment. We should look in the control room of World of Color. It's new and Probably is the best place to have information. We could probably find a way to get control of this park. We could set up a trap! I think I have an idea.."

Philby walked out of the the theater with Maybeck following. After a about ten minutes of walking and Maybeck complaining on how they needed a tram set up there to take them to the World of Color thing, Philby found the area where World of Color was being controled.

"Ok.. Lets see..", muttered Philby.

"Ugh.. I don't get what your doing."

" Cuz your stupid and don't understand anything."

Maybeck groaned.

" Yes! I knew it!" , said Philby," We need to leave so we can tell Finn that I have a plan."

" Can't you just text him? I really don't feel like walking."

" I did text him while you were playing solitare. Which how are you even playing that?"

" Apparently people get very bored here."

" Lets need to go save Finn and Amanda."

" Wait..When did they get captured!"

" While you were playing solitare! Now lets go!"


	22. Denial and the hate of birds

Hey! Sorry i haven't posted for a while but school started and I went to .. DISNEYLAND! It was so much fun! Also I asked a cast member if they knew anything about the Aladdin show. For those people who said that they we keeping Aladdin.. you were right. But so was I. They are changing to Toy story In either Spring or Summer.( My guess summer) You were right whoever said they kept it because it was popular, also. But they are still changing it. They were actually going to end the Aladdin show August 16 but since they aren't done with the casting or whatever in the show they arent. Plus who doesnt love the Aladdin show?So yeah... I love the messed up California Advetnture. ( BTW. SEE WORLD OF COLOR! IT ROCKS!) Also whoever said the thing about Chernabog cheating on Maleficent with Ursula... SOO FUNNY!

:) Enjoy the chapter!

-ch22-

Charlene, Jess, and Willa went to find Wayne. They were annoyed in downtown Disney. It looked like a dump. Churro carts trampled, mini stores messed up, and the Disneyland Hotel had " Maleficent was here!" spray painted on it. They all thought that was pretty random. Wayne should be at the Hotel. If he wasn't... that would be bad.

Charlene sighed," I hate this. Why can't we beat Jafar and Maleficent and be done with it?"

" Because, we're in Disneyland A.k.a. The most annoying place on earth.", said Jess.

" I wonder how everyone else is doing.", said Willa.

" I'm sure Philby is fine.", said Charlene.

" What? I didn't say anything about Philby! Why would you say that?"

Charlene said to Jess," Can you spell : Denial?"

" Yes It's spelled W-i-l-l-a."

They laughed while Willa was still rambling how she doesn't like Philby.

" How could you think that? I mean he's a cute british boy- oh no what am I saying? Ugh!"

" Wow... just when I thought you were normal.", said Jess.

" I'm sorry! But you guys brought it up!"

" But you like Philby!", said Charlene.

"Don't pick on me! What happened to Famanda?"

" That changed once I found out about Wilby."

" You ALLREADY came up with a NAME?"

" Yes.I. Did."

" You guys! Can we focus? Wayne, remember?", said Jess.

They finally got to the Disneyland Hotel. Inside it looked..well...normal.

"What now? We have noooo clue where Wayne would be.", said Jess.

"Why can't he make it easy on us and just show up?", asked Charlene.

" Because, were in the most annoying place on earth.", said Jess. They laughed.

The elevator doors opened in front of them,

" I knew you guys would come here sooner or later.", said Wayne walking out.

" Well, That was easier than I expected.", muttered Willa.

Meanwhile, Philby and Maybeck got to the Enchanted Tiki Room.

" I hate birds.", said Maybeck.

" Please shut up.", said Philby.

" I don't even hear them in there."

They heard a noise.

A voice said," Ow! Gosh! Why did you do that!"

" Because you called me a LAME bird!"

" Correction, I called you a birdbrain."

" Squawk!"

" Ow! You're a bird!"

Maybeck and Philby looked at each other and said," Finn."

Philby knowcked on the door," Hello? Finn? Amanda?"

They heard Finn say behind the door," Yes! Finally! Away from torture!"

Maybeck said," I say we leave him there."

" We can't. You know how bad they girls would beat us up?"

" What? He's with Amanda they had no chance with him!"

" That's NOT what I meant."

Philby tried to open the door. It was locked. " Maybeck, try the other door."

Maybeck went over and was about to until he heard something. He looked down and saw a rattle snake near the door. He figured the door was locked and he didn't want to risk the snake attacking him.

" Can't they just all-clear out?", asked Maybeck, coming back..

Finn and Amanda yelled," NOOO!"

" Well,, why not? It would make our lives alot easier."

" Just open the door you nimrod!", Amanda said.

" Harsh. Finn, tell your girlfriend to be nicer! I think you could've done better in picking your girlfriend!"

" You Stupid-", Amanda started to say but Finn cut her off," Please Shut up,Maydork, and GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Philby was trying to think of something, but the door is locked.  
" Did you try to the other door?", Philby asked.

" Of course we did!", Amanda answered. Then said suspisously," Did you?"

Philby looked at Maybeck.

" What? I didn't do anything!", he said. The truth was he wasn't even paying attention.

Philby sighed and walked to the other exit. He ignore the snake and opened the door.

Finn and Amanda rushed out of the building. Then Finn saw the snake. It startled him and he almost tripped down the stairs.

" You seriously could'nt open the door?", asked Philby.

" Well, considering how Finn gets attcked by killer snakes.. No."

Finn and Amanda rolled their eyes.

Squawk!

" So, if you going to take my couseling class for couples in denial I charge $30 an hour, but if you take my offer right now I will charge $29.", said the comercial bird.

" Iago, We DO NOT want COUSELING FROM YOU.", said Finn.

Maybeck and Philby burst out laughing.

" EVER.", added Amanda.

" But it works! Look you two are agreeing allready! Pretty soon you guys will be finishing each other sentences!", said the bird.

" Seriously. It's a NO.", said Finn.

" How bout $28 an hour?"

" NO!", they two said. Philby and Maybeck were laughing do hard. This is comedy gold, they thought.

" I wish I had my camera.",muttered Maybeck.

" Thanks, by the way. Let's head to the suite and wait for the rest. And I want to hear the plan you texted me.", said Finn.

" What about the bird?", Amanda whispered to Finn.

" I can hear you! And I think i'll stay with my bird friends! And work on my counseling business. I wonder if I could work something out with Disney Channel.", said the bird.

" Ok...?", said Amanda weirded out.

" Let's go.", said Finn. Amanda and Finn were really happy they were getting away from Iago. He was the most annoying bird ever. More annoying than Maybeck. Now that was saying something.


	23. a pointless book

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time but I had writers block AND I have school.. so you know.. homework.. _ ANyway I went to Disneyland on Monday ( very fun btw!) and Got some inspiration! Some of this stuff I wrote isn't true I just wish it was.. YUP! So.. ENJOY! AND Finn is awesome..

-ch23-

Everyone met at the dream suite. Philby told everyone his plan. He had an Idea where he could trap jafar and Maleficent at world of color. All he would need to do is get into the control room. It was a good plan. They asked Charlene, Willa, and Jess what happened with Wayne.

" We found out nothing from Wayne!", complained Charlene.

" Are you sure? no codes? Hints? anything to help us out?", asked Philby.

" Well... he said 'Where the petals fall, dreams are made, and washed away.""

" Ok I'm lost.", said Maybeck.

" That must be a clue.", said Philby.

" Yeah but think... petals falling.. What disney movie is that from? Beauty and the Beast. Last I check there are NO Beauty and the Beast attractions.", said Willa." Plus what would that have to do with anything. All we need to do is get Maleficent and Jafar to come to World of Color and that should be easy since we have Finn." Willa looked at Finn," No offense."

" Yeah Yeah... whatever."

" So what would be so important?" asked Jess.

" Something we're missing something apparently.", said Amanda.

" Well, first off we need to know what this phrase could come from.. Like how ' Petals fall' is from Beauty and the Beast.", said Philby.

" Um.. Dreams are made? Hmm.. that's hard. That represents like, the whole park.", said Jess.

"Washed away... That has to do with water. From and atraction I'm guessing.", Said Amanda.

" I know what it is!", said Philby." It's in that Disney animation building in California Adventure! The one place where its Beauty and the Beast. Inside this building has three or more attractions. And the area inside the Sorcerer's Workshop that has animation, the Beast's library, and Ursulas grotto."

" Are you sure you're not a robot? Because that was... Smart.", said Maybeck.

" And you're still stupid. Are we done stating the obvious?", asked Philby.

" Well.. we know where to look but why?What's the purpose? ", asked Jess.

"Wayne knows something we don't.", said Finn. He went through everything in his head. He finally said," I guess we'll just have to look in there and see."

Everyone groaned.

" Then I'll go by myself."

" Good.", said Maybeck.

" I'll go." , said Philby,

" Me too,", said Amanda.

" Why can't Finn go alone? The Last thing we need is people captured because of Finn.", said Maybeck.

" Maybeck?", said Finn.

" What?"

" Shut up."

* * *

" This place is amazing!", said Amanda walking inside the animation building. There were screens all around showing differnt movies.. In front of them is the sorcerer's wrokshop. The three walked in there.

" Ok this place is awesome.", said Finn messing with all the animation things.

"Moving on.", said Philby.

They entered the beast's library.

" Hey there's the flower." , said Amanda. Then the room got dark and the picture of the beast in human form was shredded. About a minute later everthing was back to normal.

" Creepy.", she said." Hey look quizzes." She walked over the the "Books" that were opened in different areas of the room. It was a quiz to see which princess you are.

The boys rolled their eyes.

Finn walked up to the picture in the front of the room. Off to his left there was a big arch labeled " Ursula's Grotto". He didn't want to go in there anytime soon. He looked at the fireplace in front of him. There was nothing interesting about this place. He walked closer to the chair off to the right of him. What is so great about this place?, he thought.

" This place has nothing. Except fake books.", said Philby.

" I know. I guess we're off to Ursula's Grotto.", said Amanda.

They felt the room get warmer.  
" Did that fire turn into real fire?", asked Philby.

It seemed there was and small explosion in the fireplace. It was enough to make Finn jump back and land in the chair behind him. Then he was in a different room.

* * *

" Did that part of the wall just.. like.. turn taking Finn with it?", asked Amanda.

" Yup... Now we just need to see what will turn the wall back.", said Philby.

" You're taking this well."

" That's because I was expecting that to happened."

" Well I wasn't!"

" Then... You neeed to pay more attention to your SURROUNDINGS insteads of Finn's face."

Amanda ingnored that comment.

Finn saw nothing in front of him. He slo

* * *

wly stood up. The lights came on. " This is weird.", he muttered. The room he was in was very fancy. It had glass windows with mosaics of different Disney princess stories. There was the stories of Sleepy beauty, Snow white, and more. But in the middle of the room there was some book.

Finn wondered if this is what Wayne wanted him to see.

" Finn!", he heard a voice on the other side of the wall. He walked to the wall.

" Amanda?"

" Hey, Philby, Told you he wasn't dead!"

" I never said that!"

Finn laughed. He had a feeling Philby said something that bugged Amanda and now she's trying to get back at him.

" You guys, I found something in here.", said Finn.

" Finn, Back away from the wall.", said Philby. Finn did what he said.

The wall opened half way and Philby and Amanda walked in the secret room.

" Wo...", muttered Amanda.

Philby walked to the book. " The pages are blank.", he said. flipping through the pages. Then he closed the book.

" What? That's stupid. Who would have a book with blank pages?", asked Amanda.

Finn opened the the book." I thought you said the pages were blank.", Finn said.

" It was!"

" Sure." Finn kept flipping through the pages." Seems like a bunch of facts about disney. Like right here it says: November 18, 1928 was when Steamboat willie came out."

" Wait.. This could help us out! I mean this probably has everything we need to know to get rid of these disney freaks.", said Philby.

" Maybe but what happens when Maleficent finds out about this book? She'll want it. My guess is that she has never heard of it or has but never knew where to look."

Amanda looked through the book. Towards the end of the book Amanda read: First Dhi's Ever made Finn Whitman, Dell Philby, Terry Maybeck, Charlene Turner, and Willa Angelo.

She laughed," I found your names in here."

" Really?", they said and pushed each other out of the way to read it.

" No way!", they said.

" I wonder if they have anything else about us.",asked Finn. He read to himself: The most popular DHI , Finn Whitman, was and is missing. No one was able to find him.

WHA?, he thought.

" This book is defective!", he said. Philby looked at what he read. " You're an Idiot. Look below it."

Finn read aloud: If only that were true ,Love Maleficent.

It took a minute for the three to realized," Maleficent was here! Or she found the book and it was moved! I say we leave it here and if we need it we'll come back here.", said Finn.

" But it has information!", said Philby.

" So? We're DHI's We figure stuff out all the time. Plus we have a plan. We don't need this book. I think Wayne just wanted us to know about it."

" Ugh.. Then lets leave."

The three walked out of the room and the wall went back to the way it was. They entered Ursula's Grotto.

" We should get out of here fast.", said Amanda.

" Scared?", teased Finn.

" What? No!"

" Sure."

" Will you two please stop flirting?", asked Philby annoyed.

Finn and Amanda rolled their eyes.

Ursula's Grotto was " under the sea" or at least it looked like it. There were different things to do in the place but oddly there was no Ursula. Finn felt relieved.

Finally they got out of the Sorcerer's Workshop and decided to head back to the dream suite.


	24. The sword in the stone

**HI! I'm SOO sorry that it has taken me FOREVER TO UPDATE. I have been busy and had horrible writers block. Thanks for those who haven't forgotten about this story. I was reading it and was like: woo.. errors.. Hmm. What to do. hahaha So i hope you enjoy. I'm coming to the end of this story.. yeah Also, 50 reviews. Thanks! :) lol Enjoy. **

-24-

Finn, Philby, Amanda were just walking out of the front entrance of California Adventure. Finn checked his watch. 2:33, it read. He inwardly groaned. Time was going by fast. Every minute that passed made him even more terrified. He really didn't want to face Maleficent or Jafar or any Disney villain that had the power to beat him up. It was sad but true, Maleficent and Jafar could kill him if they wanted to. They got to the entrance of Disneyland. All of a sudden as Finn and the others were going through, Finn saw something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell what it was but- there was a tap on his shoulder. He turn around but no one was there.

" Did one of you-" Something knocked him to the ground. But no one was there except for Amanda and Philby.

" Finn? What's going on?", Amanda asked.

" Don't know and don't want to find out.", He said getting up.

" Um.. Finn I kinda forgot to tell you something.", Philby said.

"Forgot what?" Finn faced Philby and his eyes got wide. Behind him was a ghost. Not any type of ghost but the kind in Haunted Mansion. Worst of all.. It was a ghost who had an axe. Oddly it wasn't the bride with the axe. Before Finn could think about it anymore, the axe ghost was about to cut Philby in half.

" RUN!", Finn said. Philby was smart enough to run before the swing of the axe killed him.

" Okay, axe guy on the lose... He can turn, like, invisible. Is it just me or does this place suck?", Amanda said while running.

" Run now. Agree later.", said Finn.

They stopped running in front of the Dream suite.

" What were you going to tell me?" Finn asked Philby.

" The sword in the stone.", Philby said.

" What about it?", Amanda said.

" I have a feeling we are going to need it."

" It's stuck in stone.", Finn said.

" Your point?"

" It's stuck in a stone and we have other things to worry about."

" You need something to battle Maleficent with."

" True."

"Plus, it's either that or going into pirates."

" Pirates? Are you serious? I don't even need a dumb sword."

" Fine. But you can't all-clear."

Finn thought a moment. " Let's go get the sword." He sighed.

* * *

" I thought you'd be excited. Don't all boys like weapons?", said Amanda.

" Please shut up.", Finn said. Amanda rolled her eyes.

" Okay, just go and pull the sword out of the stone.", Philby said.

Finn groaned. He went up to the sword in the stone and thought that the idea was stupid. The sword was made to be in there. It wasn't real. But he put his hand on the sword and pulled it out. It took him a minute to realize what just happened. He PULLED IT OUT. It actually worked!, he thought. He got hope inside of him that maybe, just maybe he could beat Maleficent.

" You did it!", Philby said.

"Yeah.. but now I have to carry it around."

" Stop being negative!", Amanda said.

" Okay, okay. Gosh.."

* * *

Finn opened the door to The dream suite and the three walked in. The rest of the Kingdom Keepers looked scared.

" What happened?", Finn asked.

" Nothing.. Except for the fact that we need to start the plan soon or all of this park will be gone. And so will we.", Maybeck said.  
" Did something happen?"

" Some freaky ghost came in here. We're not safe anywhere in this dumb park."

" Ghost? Did it happen to have an axe?"

" You saw it too then?"

" Unfortunately."

" Wait. Wait. Wait.. This so called "plan". What if Maleficent is setting a trap or-" Jess started to say but Charlene cut her off by saying," This whole place is a death trap. No matter what we do, she's going to find out."

Jess looked at Finn with sad eyes like she knew something he didn't.

" You had a dream, didn't you?", Finn said to her.

" But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Maleficent is trying to scare us."

" What did you see?"

" None of your business.", she snapped. Everyone just stared at her and silence filled the room.

"What up with the sword?", said Maybeck breaking the awkward silence.

" I pulled it out of a stone.", said Finn. Maybeck looked at him funny. " Philby's idea."

" Oh makes sense."

Philby just glared.

" We need to get Maleficent to World of Color.", Philby said looking at Finn." You up for the challenge?"

Finn looked at the sword in his hand." Yeah.. I think I can handle it."

" At midnight something bad will happen. We need to defeat Maleficent before she succeeds.", said Jess.

" So what the plan?", asked Willa.

" I need to get to the control room.", said Philby.

" What about Jafar? We need to deal with him.", said Willa.

" Then let's get rid of him now. Find a jail like in pirates and put him there or something.", said Maybeck.

" Too bad it's not that easy."

" We don't even know where to find him."

" No, but I know someone who does.", Finn smirked and looked at Amanda. " I'll be back soon. Come on, Amanda."

* * *

" If I would've known this was your ' Great Idea' I would've made someone else come.", said Amanda.

" Stop complaining. We'll be in and out.", said Finn.

" Easier said than done."

Amanda and Finn were in front of the Tiki room. It was Finn's idea to go back to the Tiki room to talk to Iago. Truth was he hated the idea. " But we have to find Jafar and see what he's up too. Then we'll have one Villain down."

" And if that stupid bird doesn't cooperate?"

" He'll cooperate." said Finn, thinking about where that rock landed inside. Amanda caught on. " If you think you're actually going to beat up the bird then I feel sorry for you."

" Do you not remember that he wanted to be our relationship counselor?"

" Never mind what I said. We can take a stupid bird."

Finn knocked on the Tiki door. It opened and he walked in with Amanda behind him. He saw Iago sitting on chair writing, which was weird considering he was a bird. The bird looked up. " Oh, you again. I see you finally decided to come back for $28 an hour for your relationship problems."

Finn wanted to hurt the bird. But before he could get the chance, Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and said," We need to find Jafar. We figured by now that you would know."

The bird looked disappointed. " Well, I don't know but I have ideas."

" Well? What are they?" Finn asked.

" Well.. Jafar likes to defeat his enemy with a big event. He's probably waiting for you guys to come and challenge him as we speak. So he would be most likely in a wide open area but hidden yet in a plan site. You get what I'm saying? Personally, my guess would be on Toms sawyer island. I would go there, but I'm warning you. Don't look into his staff, but destroy it. Without it, he's powerless."

" Anything else?"

" Don't keep the staff for yourself. Don't try to use its power or.. you'll die."

" It's happened before?", Amanda asked.

" Let's just say.. I wasn't the FIRST bird Jafar had. No matter what they say. I wasn't the first."

" Oh.."

" Well.. We better go." , said Finn awkwardly trying to get out of there.

"Before you go.. I will charge $27-"

" NO.", they both said and walked out of there.

* * *

All the Kingdom keepers were at the Dream suite. Finn told them what happened over at the Tiki room.

" Okay, this could be easy. Find Jafar, Defeat him, and destroy the staff." , said Maybeck.

" Yeah. Very easy.", said Willa rolling her eyes.

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and beat Jafar."

" I think I have a plan for that.", said Finn. All eyes were on him. He couldn't let them down.


	25. A meeting with Jafar

**Well. Its that time again. I will be gone for the next week at HUME LAKE. If you never heard of that camp i sugest you look it up. hahaha. ALSO. SORRY this took me forever to write. Haha Um.. Sry for errors to. ( shout out: Happy Birthday COUSIN) Enjoy!**

"Are you worried?", Willa asked Philby as they made their long walk to the World of Color control room all the way behind the park.

"About the others or us, because I'm freaked out either way to be honest.", Philby said.

"Same here."

"But I guess we shouldn't worry. Once I get control of the platform for World of Color. Everything should run as planned. But it'll take some time."

" I hope everyone else will be okay."

" They'll be fine. I mean what trouble could they really get themselves into?"

* * *

" Where's Jess?", Amanda asked when they got to Tom Sawyer's island. The rest of the Kingdom Keepers came to Find Jafar. Who knows how many people they need to take him down.

"She was right here.", said Finn.

They heard a scream in the distance. A girl yelling," NO!"

Amanda ran towards the sound.

"Amanda! Wait!", Finn said grabbing her arm."Let go! That's Jess!"

"It's a trap."  
"I don't care! That's my sister." She looked into his eyes one last time and she ran.

"What are you doing?", Maybeck asked.  
"I'm going to help her."  
"You're insane."  
"Probably."

* * *

Finn saw Amanda up ahead. He stopped to catch his breath.  
"I don't understand. Where is she?", Amanda asked.

"Man you run fast.", Finn said.  
They heard something move.

"Did Maybeck and Charlene follow you?", Amanda asked nervously.

"No. They stayed back in case we go into trouble."

A voice yelled, "Watch out-"

Finn's sword clattered out of his hand and he was knocked to the ground. Amanda saw a figure walk out of the shadows.

Jafar.

" Well, Look who's here. Another fairlie to capture. And Finn Whitman." He smiled evilly. " Nice to see you here."

"What did you do with Jess?", Amanda demanded. Finn looked over at the sword..If only I could get it..., he thought.

"Oh she's fine. The real question is why are you two here?"

" I'm looking for Jess. Where Is she?", Amanda demanded.

Finn slowly reached the sword.

He grabbed it and stood in front of Amanda pointing the sword at Jafar.

"Like you really know how to use that sword.", Jafar said.

"Want to find out?", he challenged.

"Finn..", Amanda warned.

* * *

Maybeck and Charlene stayed behind for back up. And by the sound of it they needed to see what was going on. They walked up behind the trees and saw Jafar. By the looks of it Finn was about to do something stupid. But they heard a noise: " Mmmmmmm! Nnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Did you hear that?", whispered Charlene. Maybeck nodded. Maybeck saw something in the shadows.

Wait.. Amanda and Finn are there.. Then Jess..

Maybeck tapped Charlene and pointed the thing in the shadows. He mouthed: " Jess?"

She nodded and took a step forward them heard a gasp. She looked out and saw Finn on the ground.

She heard Jafar say," And Now what to do with you? Kill you?" He laughed evilly. Charlene saw Maybeck walk around behind Jafar. Then he saw the sword Finn lost. ( The thought occurred to him: Finn always loses swords. LAME) He grabbed it. Fortunately Finn realized what Maybeck was doing and kept Jafar talking.

" Kill me? If you wanted to Kill me, I would've been dead a long time ago. Unless you tried and failed."

" Do you see what's in my hand, boy?"

"An ugly staff that really doesn't do much?"

"An ugly- No! This is one of the most powerful weapons!" He waved his staff and Amanda fell to her knees.

" What-", Finn started to say.

"You see? I could make you do whatever I want. I could make you lead Maleficent's army."

Finn saw Maybeck come closer.

"I don't think that will happen. EVER." Maybeck swung the sword.

"!", he yelled, but soon it faded away. He disappeared. The only thing left was his staff on the ground.

Charlene already Found Jess and untied her. Maybeck was still in shock and would soon be thinking of rubbing it in Finn's face.

Finn forgot about what happened. At the moment his focus was making sure Amanda was okay.

"You doing alright?", he asked.

" Um yeah. I think. What about you? You took a pretty hard fall."

" Yeah I'm fine."

She smiled.

" Are you two done flirting?", asked Jess.

"We weren't flirting!", they both said. Finn walked over to the staff and picked it up.

" What should we do with this? Hide it? Destroy it? Can we destroy it?", Finn asked. he made a mistake of looking at the snake head. He suddenly zoned out looking into the eyes.

" FINN!", Amanda said pulling the staff away.

"Huh? Whaaa?"

Jess tried not to laugh." You just like... hypnotized yourself."

"Oh.. See... This is why snakes are stupid and shouldn't be on this earth."

"It's a freaking staff.", said Maybeck.

" Maydork. Don't be weird.", said Charlene.

" Wait. What happened to the sword?", said Finn.

"It disappeared along with Jafar.", said Charlene.

" Man... This is bad. I can't all clear or anything. I need another sword."

" Where are you going to get it?"

"Easy. In the storage place at the Aladdin show."

" What about the staff?", asked Jess.

"Hide it. We can't really destroy it. How would we?"

"No idea. I have an idea where to hide it though.", she smiled.

"Oh no.", said Amanda.

" What? Two words: Jungle cruise."

"Really? That's You're great idea?"

" Would you expect it?"  
"No.."

" Then. I WIN."

The others rolled their eyes. Fairlies.


	26. Can I just defeat you now?

**Before you rant about where I have been I would like to say that yes i've been busy and had horrible writers block. This story will be ending soon. To those who have been with me the whole way through, Thank you. I appreciate it. For all those who reviewed, thank you for the encouragement. So Here is a chapter. Sorry for mistakes and stuff. Also... If youre somehow a crazy fan and know everything about this fafncition and if something doesnt add up.. Keep in mind this is a seventy page fanfic. It takes alot of time to reread it and study eveything. lol Enjoy. **

-26-

Finn decided to be a loner. He headed to the Aladdin show to get a sword since all the other swords he ever owned got lost. He normally didn't go the "loner route", but this was a different case. What he wasn't expecting was Amanda following him. He had no clue, but that was the fun for Amanda. The others knew, but they wouldn't say anything. To them the lovebirds needed "to be together".  
Finn opened the doors and went backstage to look for a sword. As he was walking around he saw a carpet. Curious, he looked at it and poked it. The carpet leaped into the air scaring Finn. It also scared Amanda. She was about to scream but covered her mouth so that Finn wouldn't catch on.  
The carpet looked at Finn as if to say," Hey, you're not Aladdin. Go away."  
" Er. Magic carpet... Do you know where a good sword is?"  
The carpet shook its "head".  
"Great..."  
Finn looked around ignoring the carpet. Amanda saw the carpet shudder and have a faint glow of red surrounding it. The carpet turned back to normal and tapped Finn on the shoulder. He turned the around. The carpet urged him to get on board.  
"Where would we be going?"  
He reluctantly got on the carpet.  
Amanda wasn't sure what was up with the carpet. The carpet lifted in the air and flew out of the room with Finn on it.

* * *

Jess was bored." Are we there yet?"  
"SHUT UP!", Maybeck yelled annoyed.  
" We're in AMERICA! Three words: Freedom. of. Speech!", yelled Jess.  
" Three words: I. Don't. CARE."  
"You two have been at it the whole time we've been walking to Jungle Cruise.", Charlene complained.  
"It's Maydorks fault. He doesn't know how to shut up.", muttered Jess.  
The three walked up to the jungle cruise ride.  
"So what do we do? We just get on the boat, and throw it in the bushes?", asked Maybeck.  
"No, stupid. We can't just throw it in a random bush! We have to be smart. We have to hide the staff where no cast member or annoying OT will find it.", said Jess.  
" Then where?", asked Charlene.  
Maybeck raised his hand as if he was waiting for someone to call on him." I would just like to say that I don't like the way Jess is speaking to me."  
" I AM GOING TO-" Charlene cut her off." Jess, just ignore him. Let's get on the boat."  
They got on the boat.  
As Jess passed Maybeck she muttered," You annoy me."Maybeck rolled her eyes.  
Maybeck was able to figure out the controls and started driving the boat.  
" Stop right here!", Jess said. They paused at the hippo scene.  
"Why here?", Maybeck asked.  
"I like Hippos." Jess said sarcastically." WHY DO YOU THINK WE STOPPED HERE!"  
"Before you two kill each other. Let's just hide it in the bushes.", Charlene said.  
They hide the staff on the side of the boat away from the hippo scene.  
" I hope this works.", Maybeck said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn was flying in the air on a magic carpet. He felt amazing! At least, Until he saw where the carpet was taking him.  
" No... No.. Carpet. We can't go to world of color! Maleficent is there!" He tried to turn the carpet back, but there was not use. The carpet stopped in midair and knocked Finn off. He fell towards the world of color platform.  
"Ow."He muttered.  
"Well, Get up." ,Maleficent said. _So much for a heroic entrance_, Finn thought. Finn stood up. Maleficent glared at him. " You're little friends did me a favor."  
"How?", Finn asked knowing the answered. He figured if he played dumb he'd live longer.  
"You killed Jafar. I didn't have to backstab him. Now, Where's his staff?"  
"Um, What?"  
"His staff. Give it to me and I'll spare your pathetic life."  
"Because _that_ makes me want to give it to you.", Finn said sarcastically.  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"It means I don't know where it is. Can I go know? Or should I just defeat you now?", asked Finn.  
Maleficent flicked her hand and fire flew by Finn. She laughed," Defeat me? You don't have anything to defend yourself."

* * *

" Um. Philby. We have a problem. Look! Maleficent's trying to kill Finn again.", said Willa looking at the cameras.  
"I'm thinking about lowering the platform to trap Maleficent. Maybe if we make a lot of noise we would able to get some attention by cast members. They could trap maleficent. The only drawback is-"  
"Is that Finn would go down with her."  
"Either the cast members would get him in trouble. Or Maleficent would kill him. "  
"But we need to try something."  
"But what if Maleficent just uses a spell to get out of the lake?"  
"I thought about that too. It would catch her by surprise. Hopefully."  
Philby groaned." I don't know what to do!"  
" You'll have to decide. I hate to say this, but I don't see Amanda and Finn's in trouble. Right now, we're all Finn has."


End file.
